Loca por un Malfoy
by Lostbrethilien
Summary: Hermione esta locamente enamorada de Draco, ¿algo más que agregar? Cáp. 20! Gracias por los reviews!... n.n Un pésimo Summary, una historia genial!
1. Chicos!

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 1**

**Chicos**

Lentamente se levanto abrumada, era su primer día de clases en su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Otro año más… que aburrición!-se dijo a si misma, se acomodo en su cama, debían de ser como las seis de la mañana, el sol todavía no había salido, y sus compañeras de cuarto, las hermanas patil roncaban sonoramente.

Salió de su cama para arreglarse, tardó un rato estaba algo distraída, debía de ser el sueño que llevaba, bajó las escaleras con pereza, se sentó en una de las butacas de la sala común, vio a su alrededor con los ojos casi entrecerrados, Trevor croaba desde una butaca cercana, y Crookshanks ronroneaba en un cojín tirado en el suelo, ¿por qué estaba tan aburrida? ¿Tan cansada? Ella adoraba la escuela! Adoraba el olor a libros… le encantaba aprender ¿Por qué no tenía ganas de comenzar un nuevo año? Todo era por una sola razón, todo era… por un Malfoy.

Sí, el Malfoy que la traía enamorada desde el año pasado, desde que empezó el maldito torneo de los tres (cuatro) Magos. El año en que Ginny se paseaba por los pasillos besuqueándose con Dean para olvidar a Harry, mientras Harry trataba de sobrevivir a un dragón, al lago, a un laberinto y a Cho, y Ron lloriqueando por esa Fleur… que ahora se va a casar con su hermano mayor! Ese fue un año confuso y de espanto, ese fue el año en que se enamoro locamente de "ese" Malfoy.

Estaba lista, el reloj de pared que se hallaba frente a ella parecía no moverse, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si todo fuera mucho más lento que de lo normal, se levantó, se volvió a sentar, se volvió a levantar, para sentarse otra vez ¿Qué hacer a las 6 de la mañana si estás lista, tus padres no están, eres prefecta, y tienes toda la libertad del mundo? COMER!

Salió por el cuadro de la señora gorda, pensándolo tenía dos opciones, podía coger hacía la derecha y tomar el camino corto pero podía coger hacia la izquierda y tomar el largo, tomó el largo:

Que más da! Tengo mucho tiempo!

Eran las seis y 10 de la mañana, los corredores estaban vacíos, uno que otro "Ojala que me encuentre a Malfoy" pasaba por su cabeza, pero luego recordaba… "son las seis y 10 de la mañana! Que va a hacer el levantado a esta hora!"

Llegó al corredor del cuadro del frutero, solo tenía que rascar la pera para que pudiera entrar, pero unas voces resonaron en el pasillo y ella decidió esconderse entre las sombras… (Musiquita de misterio)

Quien anda ahí!- dijo una voz con desconfianza, era Malfoy! El corazón de Hermione dio un salto de alegría pero luego la envidia le entró al cuerpo, sentía que la envidia pasaba por sus venas, sentía el rencor en sus puños, QUÉ COÑO HACIA PARVATI CON ÉL! Que hacía ella ahí con él? Y como había llegado hay si se suponía que debía de estar dormida? Y… de todos modos! Ella tuvo que salir antes que Parvati… Entonces lo recordó, ella había tomado el camino largo, mientras Parvati pudo haber tomado el corto.

La voz de su contrincante le llegó a los oídos:

Draco, te estoy diciendo que no hay nadie! Debe de ser solo tu imaginación… son las 6 y 10 de la madrugada!-

Tienes razón… debe de ser solo mi imaginación…- dijo algo desconfiado

A ver, dime, por que me has pedido esta reunión tan inusual?-

Necesito tu ayuda...-le imploró Malfoy ¿Cómo niña?

Hermione arqueo una ceja

… las voces hablan, dicen que ayudas, yo la necesito para salir de esta duda-recitó arrastrando cada palabra.

Como? Como?- Paravati parecía estar en shock, después de un momento recitó:

Mi don el de escuchar, pero ahora escúchame tu, nos vemos en el salón del: "itwotres"

Draco parecía confundido, movía los labios repitiendo "ituotres"… luego acertó con la cabeza, Paravati parecía satisfecha:

Eres el único que lo ha descifrado solo, y tan rápido! Em… mañana… a las seis y media, esta bien!-

Antes de que pasara más de medio minuto ya ambos se habían marchado, Hermione salió de entre las sombras: "ituotres?"

Se le había ido el apetito pero todavía quedaban 45 minutos más para que la gente se fuera levantando, decidió pasar por un rápido refrigerio. Rasco la pera… "ituotres?" Dobby la atendió de cómo de costumbre:

Que desea señorita? Lo que sea! Seremo…-los otros elfos lo miraron con cara de "yo no la atendió, solo si me obliga mi amo"- Seré feliz de complacerla!

Quiero algo ligero Dobby, es para digamos… un refrigerio de madrugada!

10 minutos después hermione salía llena de comida, cuando se refería a comida ligera era un pequeño bocadillo, una empanada, un emparedado o un poco de cereal. Pero no, Dobby lo interpretó algo así como: "estoy hambrienta, llevo años sin comer vagando por el caliente desierto, y para no sonar grosera ni maleducada denme algo ligero de comida para sobrevivir otro día amargo más de vida"

Le había dado de todo lo que hay y por haber para desayunar, un plato lleno de huevos revueltos, otro lleno de tostadas con mermelada, otro de tostadas con mantequilla de maní, 2 platos hondos llenos de cereal, empanadas de calabaza, y mucha MUCHA fruta-

"Hermione, como gran maga tan inteligente que es debe saber que debe de comer MUCHAA fruta para estar fuerte y sana!"-repitió el pequeño elfo-

En el camino balanceaba ágilmente los numerosos platos de comida, pero al doblar una esquina chocó y cayó al suelo, acompañada de grandes estruendos de los platos que caían a su alrededor, y de la comida que volaba por los aires. Levantó la cabeza, y justo frente a ella, se hallaba nadie más que…Malfoy.

FIJÁTE POR DONDE VAS!-le gritó desenfrenada.

Él bajo la cabeza, sus ojos grises, siempre fríos, interrogaban los de ella, ella sintió como lentamente iba perdiendo el aliento, como su corazón latía más y más rápido, como su cabeza daba mil vueltas, y tenía un millón de ganas de saltar, sonreír, cantar, subirse a lo más alto de la torre de astronomía y gritarle a los vientos: me choqué con MALFOY! Pero la voz de él la trajo a la realidad:

La que debería de fijarte eres tú…-dio una leve pausa, y con un gran tono de rencor agregó-sangre sucia!-

Sintió como sus ilusiones, sus sueños caían al suelo y eran pisoteados por el ser que más amaba, sentía como su corazón se desgarraba, en su tercer año le había valido un pepino, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes-

Hermione… que te pasa? se que te pasa algo…- insistía una y otra vez Harry horas más tarde, en el almuerzo.

No me pasa nada…-contestó Hermione por millonésima vez.

No había probado bocado, todavía se sentía algo mal y no había resuelto lo del "ituotres", horas más temprano se había sentido como si hubiera tocado el cielo y alcanzado las estrellas para luego caer a lo más profundo de la tierra, al más oscuro lugar del planeta, sin un aviso previo.

Se que te pasa algo…-insistió Harry otra vez.

Harry! Ahora que te crees, que lo sabes absolutamente TODO! Acaso no entiendes que no me pasa N-A-D-A!- le soltó Hermione.

Yo solo trataba de ayu…-

AYUDARME! AYUDARME! ME AYUDARÍAS BASTANTE SI MANTUVIERAS LA BOCA CERRDADA Y ME DEJARAS PENSAR POR UN INSTANTE!-

Pero, hermione, yo…- comenzó Harry pero ya Hermione salía por las puertas del Gran Comedor echa un torbellino, gritándole a la gente y refunfuñando para ella sola.

Harry estaba espantado, solo había tratado de ayudar a su amiga, miró a Dean, Seamus y a Ron que comían su desayuno al frente de él, ellos alzaron la mirada a la vez y dijeron: mujeres…- para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo.

Quién las entiende!-suspiró Harry algo abrumado.

Hermione iba en camino a la sala común, ahora se sentía algo culpable por su comportamiento, Harry no tenía la culpa de que el único ser encantador que se había llevado su corazón no la quisiera como ella lo deseaba.

Le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda:

Te encuentras bien, niña?

Si, aja, como sea… ya que importa…-dijo en voz alta.

La Señora Gorda la dejó entrar con una expresión de preocupación en su cara…

Hermione estaba confundida y la cabeza le daba vueltas, entró directamente a su habitación y se tiró en su cama mirando hacia el techo… "ituotres"?

De un momento a otro empezó a escuchar bulla procedente de la sala común, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con algo parecido a un mercado público.

Que esta pasando guarden silencio!-dijo hermione, pero nadie le prestó atención…

QUE NO ME ESCUCHAN! ARGH! ESTOY TRATANDO DE PENSAR! GUARDEN SILENCIO! QUE CREEN QUE ESTO ES UN ZOO O ALGO PARECIDO! -vociferó con todas sus fuerzas, un incomodo silencio se alzó en la sala.

Hermione… que es un Zoo (Zoológico)?- preguntó Ron.

¬¬ …

Olvídalo! Luego me dices…-dijo Ron con una risita nerviosa para luego esconderse tras Dean.

Hermione, acaso no sabes la nueva newws?-

No, PARVATI-dijo con los dientes apretados- no sé la nueva "newws"!

Ah! Bueno, es que acaba de llegar un estudiante de intercambio!-

Si, no me digas! Si fuera un estudiante nuevo, hubiera tenido que haber llegado con nosotros en el tren, no? Y yo no vi a nadie nuevo en el tren!-

La puerta de entrada de la sala común de los Gryffindors se abrió, el director entró:

Señorita Granger, lo más seguro que se ha enterado que hay un nuevo estudiante en nuestro colegio, y aunque no pertenece a está casa, me parece a mí, lo más apropiado que usted misma reconozca quien es…-dijo dando un paso hacia su izquierda revelando a un chico, los presentes aguantaron la respiración.

música de suspenso

Hermione empezó por sus zapatos, comenzó a subir la mirada ,lentamente, hasta llegar a su cara, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con unos verde esmeralda que la miraban de vuelta, perdió el aliento por unos instantes, acaso él era…?

**Y así termina el primer capituló de, "Loca por un Malfoy" esta historia que llegó para quedarse! Yei! Espero que sea de su agrado, si es así deja un review! Por favor y gracias! n.n **

**voz de presentador**

**Quieres saber quien es el misterioso chico nuevo? y, que rayos es "ituotres"? Chequea el próximo capituló de Loca Por un Malfoy. Coming Soon! **

**Lostbrethilien**


	2. No Debería

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 2**

**No debería**

Hermione empezó por sus zapatos, comenzó a subir la mirada ,lentamente, hasta llegar a su cara, sus ojos marrones se encontraron con unos verde esmeralda que la miraban de vuelta, perdió el aliento por unos instantes, acaso él era…?

Hermione!-exclamó

Robby! Que haces aquí?- pero él chico no la escuchó se acercó a ella y la abrazo, un incomodo silencio se alzó otra vez en la habitación, las chicas murmuraban emocionadas.

Me trasladaron de Durmstrang!- dijo él después de soltarla, Hermione se hallaba en estado de shock.

Pero… pero…-fue todo lo que alcanzó ella a decir.

La sala se empezó a vaciar rápidamente, fue entonces, cuando ella realizó que llegaría tarde a pociones:

Robby, fue un placer encontrarte otra vez, pero en estos momentos tengo clases! Te busco y hablamos-no terminó de decir esto cuando ya iba a todo millón por los pasillos "_Snape me va a matar, Snape me va a avergonzar, Snape me va a matar…" _se repetía una y otra vez durante el camino, cuando por fin ya iba llegando a las mazmorras, vio como las últimas personas iban entrando, había llegado justo a tiempo!

Harry la miró extrañado cuando ella ocupó su asiento a su lado, estaban de últimos, era mejor para los Gryffindor, los Slytherin ocupaban todas las sillas delanteras, las chicas Gryffindors la miraban con extremo interés.

Nos perdimos de algo?-preguntaron sus amigos observando a las chicas que se comían a Hermione con la mirada.

Si, eh… no. Bueno, si…-

Silencio!-les cortó Snape, que se hallaba delante de la clase, junto a la pizarra, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, los tres amigos no voltearon, pero todos los demás sí, a las chicas le brillaban los ojos con emoción, Hermione volteó lentamente, algo horrorizada, y exactamente como todos se deben de imaginar, ahí estaba: Robby de Vence, su amigo de la infancia y de escuela primaria, con una túnica de Slytherin.

Robby le sonrió a Hermione, Snape parecía que iba a estallar, las venas de la frente se le habían marcado y había palidecido, que uno de su casa se llévese con una Gryffindor y tras de eso: sangre sucia!

De Vence… siéntense!-dijo con los dientes apretados, las chicas Slytherin estaban prestando atención observaban cada paso del chico ultra guapo (mm…Robby! De quien más estamos hablando!) con la mirada, Draco parecía ofendido, Hermione prestó su atención en él, estaba sentado rebeldemente en su puesto, con su cabello platinado, había de dejado de mirar al tal Robby, y ahora miraba al suelo distraído, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, Hermione observaba con anhelo sus ojos grises ,hipnotizada, pero volvió a la realidad cuando ,súbitamente, Draco la miró a los ojos, sintió como si le hubiere pasado una descarga eléctrica, miró a sus amigos, la miraban como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad.

La doble hora de pociones, fue técnicamente igual, exceptuando que las chicas estaban pendientes de: "El ultra-súper-mega guapo chico nuevo, Robby de Vence".

Ya era hora de cenar, Robby había insistido en sentarse junto a ella, los Slytherin estaban que se morían, Harry y Ron no se hallaban en ningún lado, las chicas rodeaban acosadoramente a Robby.

Hermione veía su plato intacto, no tenía para nada, ganas de comer. Alzó la mirada y vio a Malfoy justo sentado frente a ella, sintió como su aliento lo perdía, como sus ojos se enfocaban en cada rasgo físico del chico, deseaba estar a su lado, junto a él, sintiendo su rico aroma, y…

Hermione! Recuerdas como nos conocimos?-pregunto Robby con una brillante sonrisa blanca, las chicas los rodeaban y ya no podía divisar a Malfoy, ya era sofocante tenerlas alrededor…

Anda Hermione! Cuéntanos! Como se conocieron Robby y tu?

Lentamente iba perdiendo la calma…

Hermione!...

YA! FUERA! FUERA! COMO NOS CONOCIMOS! POR SER VECINOS, SIEMPRE IBA A JUGAR A SU CASA, BIEN? AHORA…-respiró profundo- hagan espacio… por favor!- las chicas se alejaron como si ella tuviera lepra, Robby sonreía, ese chico la tenía cansada, las chicas sabían exactamente toda su historia antes de entrar a Hogwarts gracias a él todo se sabía: cuando ambos trabajaron en un café, cuando lloraba cuando se le perdía su osito de peluche ( muy constantemente ), cuando se enamoro de Robby:

Merlín! Ese niño no puede mantener la boca cerrada!-vociferó en los terrenos del colegio, estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, sintió sobre su hombro una mano:

AAAAAhhh!

Era Draco había adquirido una mirada extraña hacia Hermione, una de sus cejas se levantaba ofendida…

Disculpa, me asustaste.

Él no respondió.

Tienes algún problema?- inquirió Hermione, era algo insultante tenerlo frente a ella y que no le hablará.

Eh… no. Me preguntaba, quién es…

Robby?-Hermione estaba que explotaba, parecía que el mundo girara alrededor de él.

Si…-

Un viejo amigo de la infancia-respondió

Nada más?-

Nada más-aseguró Hermione- em… espera! Eso que importa?- pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya Draco no se hallaba en los terrenos, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y se dirigió sin interrupciones a su sala común, solo estaban Ron y Harry.

Por fin! Donde estaban? Los estuve buscando por todas partes!-los amigos la miraron.

Les pasa algo?

No deberías de andar con ese… "Robby"-inquirió Ron

Que! Hay por favor! Yo no quiero a ese chico más cerca de mí!

Si, como no.

Harry! Como puedes decir eso? Ustedes son los mejores…

Amigos? Pues por lo que nos dijo el fue el primer y único verdadero amigo que has tenido.

Pero, si yo no habló con él desde que entre a Hogwarts! Se suponía que no lo volvería a ver, se suponía que él era un muggle, yo no sabía que sus padres fueran magos!-

Ambos la miraron ofendidos, y se dirigieron a su cuarto sin contestarle y cerraron la puerta con un gran estruendo.

Hermione se acercó.

"_se supone que es nuestra amiga, le pasa algo y no nos dice, como se supone que la debemos ayudar? Me desespera pensar que esta junto a nosotros siendo nuestra mejor amiga y no nos cuenta nada, esta bien que con Krum hubiera tenido secretos, pero ahora! Que ya esta algo más grandecita, va a venir con yo soy la chica drama que nadie quiere y nadie me presta atención estoy enamorada de un chico que no puedo nombrar_"-soltó Harry

"_Tal vez pueda que sea el que no debe ser nombrado!_"-dijo Ron, luego, silencio…

Hermione estaba del otro lado de la puerta, sus ojos lloroso le empañaban la vista, lo último que pudo recordar fue que piso mal y rodó las escaleras…

**Esté es algo más corto, I'm sorry! Pero si lo quería publicar hoy, tengo que dejarlo hasta aquí les prometo que en el próximo lo del ituotres será resuelto! También viene una pequeña sorpresa para todos! Hehehe n.n Dejen Reviews, pliz! Gracias por leer: "Momiji" "Yo" "Mikooo" y "Nukire" En especial a –agf-: gracias por ponerme en tu lista de historias favoritas! Espero que pronto escribas! **

**Lostbrethilien**


	3. Un Alivio

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 3**

**Un alivio**

Hermione estaba del otro lado de la puerta, sus ojos llorosos le empañaban la vista, lo último que pudo recordar fue que piso mal y rodó las escaleras…

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y tenía la vista nublada, personas hablaban a su alrededor pero no entendía absolutamente nada, como si estuvieran hablando en otro idioma, la vista se le fue aclarando poco a poco y ella se acomodó lentamente en la cama, se hallaba en la enfermería, posó su mano sobre su cabeza y sintió unos vendajes alrededor de está, en seguida las charlas de la habitación cesaron.

Hermione ¿Cómo te encuentras?-alguien le preguntó y poso su mano sobre la suya volteó a ver a Robby, estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, al frente de él, dos chicas que no había visto nunca antes en su vida que lo miraban con brillo en los ojos.

Si, mejor…-respondió, para luego mantenerse callada, mientras ambas chicas y Robby charlaban emocionados, fijo su vista en una ventana por donde se filtraba el sol, gradualmente empezó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Un millón de preguntas le llenaron la cabeza ¿Acaso era una mala amiga? O ¿sin siquiera podía llamársele amiga? Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sacudió su cabeza, no quería saber de nada, solo quería descansar, se volvió a recostar en la cama, mantenía sus ojos abiertos, muda, con la mente en blanco, escuchando su respiración, descansando… era demasiado para ella, para cualquiera! Apenas era su segundo día de clases y ya estaba que iba a estallar.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, no se tomo la molestia en voltear, hasta que escuchó la voz del chico que amaba charlando con la enfermera, el corazón se le aceleró y decidió hacer algo para llamarle la atención.

Señora Pomfrey…-murmuro como si hubiera sido atropellada por el tren de Hogwarts, ambos la Señora Pomfrey y Draco voltearon a verla, Draco no mostraba emoción ni sentimiento, solo había girado su cabeza y se había mantenido serio…

Señorita Granger! Que bueno que ya halla despertado, ha sido algo horrible! Sus amigas llegaron ayer en la noche y la llevaron a mi despacho totalmente inconsciente!...- la enfermera hablaba sin parar, y Hermione le había dejado de prestar atención, se había fijado en su reloj de pulsera y si se iba justo en ese momento, llegaría a desayunar.

Adonde cree que va! Debería de…-

Señora Pomfrey, con el debido respeto-agregó gentilmente- si me marcho ahora llegaré al desayuno, podría por favor dejarme ir? Le prometo que me cuidare! Y que si me llego a sentir mal vendré en seguida…- la señora Pomfrey se estuvo a punto de negar pero…- y… además! Tengo que estudiar mucho, y tengo que estar al día!

Esta bien… peor si el director se llega a enterar de esto……-

No, le prometo que no!-dijo hermione le sonrió a Draco cosa que el no devolvió, trató de no mostrarse herida y salió patinando por los pasillos, dejando atrás a Robby y a sus amigas.

Entró al Gran Comedor, la gente empezó a murmurar y a señalarla, que una estudiante entrará con vendaje alrededor de la cabeza para aquellos tiempos era algo malo.

Hermione, lo sentimos mucho-se disculparon Harry y Ron en el comedor- te tratamos muy mal, y no debimos de tratarte así…

Está bien, está bien…ya no importa!-

Claro que si! Por eso hemos decidido a pagarte todo lo que necesites-

¿?-

Ah! Si! Nuestra primera ida a hogsmade es en dos semanas!-

De verdad? Hace mucho que quiero ir, para relajarme, y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla…-dijo en tono soñador.

Robby entró en ese momento al comedor, la sonrisa de Ron había desaparecido y Harry había adquirido una posición seria.

Se pueden ir, podemos hablar en la sala común… luego…-

Los amigos contentos de salirse de esa, salieron sin saludar a Robby, que se acercó a hermione.

Hola! No noté cuando te fuiste…-

Ah! Si, no quería molestar…-

Tu nunca me molestarías, me hubiera gustado que me hubieras avisado, me tenías muy preocupado-dijo en tono cariño.

Eh… si, este… pero ya estoy bien-

Me alegra mucho saber eso-dijo acercándose a Hermione y tomándole una mano.

O.O eh… si claro!-dijo dando un paso hacia atrás

Oh! Has visto la hora? Me tengo que ir…-

Pero, todavía falta…-

Chao!-

Genial, me muero de hambre, no tengo ganas de ir a la sala común, la clase de Herbología no empieza hasta dentro de 20 minutos y en el gran comedor se encuentran la gente que no deja de murmurar y Robby con sus cursilerías, así que decidió visitar a Hagrid:

Hola Hagrid!-

Hermione tiempo sin verte, que… te ha pasado? Te han atacado!-dijo horrorizado.

No, no hagrid! Es que tuve un pequeño accidente! Pero estoy bien! Lo juró…-

Oh! Por un momento me había asustado, ven entremos- entraron a la pequeña cabaña, donde Fang dormitaba debajo de la mesa.

Toma asiento, prepararé algo de té.-

Hermione se sentó sobre la mesa que se hallaba cubierta con titulares del periódico "El Profeta" como: _Harry Potter ¿El Elegido? _y _Scrimgeour sustituye a Fudge_

Todas esas cosas habían sido publicadas durante las vacaciones, donde Harry se llegó a ausentar varias veces.

Apropósito hermione, todavía no se ha aparecido el nuevo profesor de pociones. (Horace Slughorn).

No, Snape nos está dando clases de pociones mientras tanto, y las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras las tenemos libres! Pero desde mi punto de vista, creo que sería mejor que diéramos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Si, pero Dumbledore no quiere totalmente de que Snape tomé el puesto-

Por que será!-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

Hagrid le dirigió una mirada severa.

Deben de dejar de pensar que el profesor Snape es malo! Él esta de nuestro lado-

De nuestro lado! Que se vaya para la mierda!-

Los ojos de Hagrid aumentaron repentinamente.

OH! Lo siento, lo que me refiero es que…- ………………

Ya después de clase de herbología, les tocaba una dura clase de transformaciones transformando una campanilla en un plato de gelatina de fresa y crema batida, sonó la campana indicando el almuerzo, tenía mucha hambre, pero quería descansar así que dio una parada rápida en el comedor, y fue a parar en su habitación, que compartía con las hermanas Patil, ellas se hallaban ahí.

Hola Herms!-como andas?-

Aquí… estudiando!-mintió

Oh! Ya vemos- dijo Parvati, Hermione rodó los ojos, todavía le tenía envidia.

Bueno, voy a descansar, no hagan bulla, vale?-

Vale!-dijeron amabas en unísono-

Hermione se recostó y cerró los ojos.

Sabes, Brad, no me ha llamado!-

Y porque no le hablas tú?-pregunto Hermione

QUE! ESTAS LOCA!-

Tal parece que si…-dijo ella

Eso no se! Es la regla # 27 del párrafo A del libro de "Reglas para Chicas sobre Chicos"

Definitivamente tengo que comprar ese libro…-se dijo a ella misma en voz alta.

Para qué? No lo sabemos casi todo de memoria!-

Por que no le puedes hablar?-

Si él dijo que te iba a avisar tienes que esperar a que él te avise, si él dice hablamos luego le puedes hablar pero no sugerirle sobre la segunda cita-soltó la hermana

Por qué?-

Porque no! Porque no se hace! Es como ir a clases en ropa interior-dijo Parvati con desesperación.

Y por que estas tan interesada en el tema?-

Eh… yo… eh…-

ANDA HERMIONE! DINOS!-

Eh… ah…-

Anda Hermione!

Yo…

Hermione! Vamos! Somos tus amigas! Quien te gusta? Eh? Eh?-

A mi…- comenzó ella

A ti…

A MI ME GUSTA DRACO MALFOY!-gritó ella, sintió como si se quitará un peso de encima, respiró hondo, las hermanas la miraban asustadas.

**Holaaa! Hehehe! Como andan? Espero que súper bien! Yo… viviendo mi "3 años otro año más"! Aquí terminó esté tercero, no tuve tiempo para lo del ituotres pero ya verán, lo tengo todo planeado, por fin me pude organizar! Gracias a los que me han dejado reviews y gracias a los que me van a dejar! Los REVIEWS me hacen feliz! Espero que esté cápitulo sea de su agrado, los quiero! XD**

**Lostbrethilien**


	4. Declaraciones

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 4**

**Declaraciones**

A MI ME GUSTA DRACO MALFOY!-gritó ella, sintió como si se quitará un peso de encima, respiró hondo, las hermanas la miraban asustadas. ¿Quién no?

Que a Hermione Granger le gustará el chico frío, atrevido, coqueto, se podría decir rebelde de hogwarts no era normal, era A-normal (Lol!). Anormal que a Hermione le gustará el chico que le hizo la vida imposible durante años, el chico que la molestó y la hizo sentir inferior a los demás.

Podrían decir algo?-pregunto tímidamente Hermione, las amigas estaban en estado de shock, era demasiado, parecía que hubieran dejado de respirar, sus ojos se habían salido de sus orbitas. (Eso está dando miedo! . )

Ah?...-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Padma.

A mi, me gusta… Draco Malfoy-dijo lentamente y en voz baja.

Eh… eso no me lo esperaba-dijo dudosa Parvati.

Hermione respiró profundo:

Ahora respóndeme algo tú!-dijo señalando a Parvati, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Que significa ituotres!-

Como! Como! Decía intercambiado miradas con su gemela, miró hacía la puerta, miró a su hermana, miró a una agresiva Hermione frente a ella.

Que significa qué!-fingió

No te hagas la estúpida! SI SABES QUE ES Y YO QUIERO SABER!-

Anda, Parv, dile-dijo Padma

Ituotres es un código en distintos idiomas, i que es uno en mandarín, two que es dos en inglés y tres… bueno, tres en español obvio…-

123?... pero que tiene que ver eso con…? El aula 123, el aula desierta de la torre oeste!-gritó Hermione sumergida en su gloria.

-10 minutos más tarde…-

Parvati, Padma y Hermione caminaban hacía la clase de Pociones, conversaban en voz baja, Hermione no dejaba de sonrojarse, cuando por fin llegaron realizó que ya el nuevo profesor de pociones había llegado, el profesor Slughorn.

Quien es ese?-se preguntó Padma

Es el nuevo profesor de pociones.

Significa que Snape…-dijo Parvati horrorizada-

Si, snape nos va a dar clases de Pociones de ahora en adelante-concluyó Harry que había llegado a la clase.

Harry… -dijo Hermione en voz baja alejándose del grupo de personas que se hallaban en un debate sobre Snape dando clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Si, hermione? Sucede algo?-

Tu fuiste a hablar con él, no? En las vacaciones… -

Si… dijo Harry

Y por que no había llegado antes?- preguntó Hermione observando al profesor con disimulo.

Dijo que tenía que arreglar algo… Dumbledore si sabe a que se refería yo… no -.-'. Por que? No te causa buena espina?-

Hay algo en él, algo que no me agrada…-comentó algo irritada.

Bueno, tal vez sea el hecho de que ahora daremos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Snape.-sugirió Harry

No, no lo creo…-dijo ella sombríamente. X.x

Hermione tomó asiento junto a las gemelas, justo a lado de la mesa de Malfoy y sus… guarda espaldas.

Sonrió ligeramente, el nuevo profesor charlaba emocionado con Harry que no se le veía muy alegre que digamos, la hora fue fácil, como "regalo" de la primera clase dejó a los estudiantes hacer la poción que quisieran, era algo muy bobo en realidad. Así que nadie trabajó en ninguna poción en esa clase, esa clase fue más para socializar.

Draco!-le llamó Parvati, Hermione se congeló en su posición, casi no podía respirar, escuchó la risa de Parvati:

Hoy, a las 6… ituotres!-dijo tarareando distraída.

Hermione no aguanto más, tenía que ver a Draco, giró su cabeza y lo observo, el había escuchado a Parvati, asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos, y siguió hablando con Crabbe y Goyle, por un segundo los dos grandes muchachos no se movieron pero luego, se levantaron mecánicamente y salieron del salón bajo las ordenes del chico.

Paravati y Padma se levantaron de sus sillas, y alzaron a Hermione, la llevaron a jalones y a arrastrotes hasta donde se hallaba Malfoy.

Hola Malfoy!-saludo Padma.

Hola…-dijo él sin levantar la vista hacía el trío de chicas.

Como andas?-preguntó Hermione. (Hermione! Si, hermione…)

El chico se congeló, subió sus fríos ojos grises hasta encontrarse con los de Hermione, hizo una mueca, hasta un sordo podía adivinar lo que iba a decir, por la mueca de su cara que era la advertencia de que aproximaba un gran insulto, pero para sorpresa de todos, el muchacho tomó aire y respondió:

Aquí…bien…- sin apartar los ojos de Hermione, el chico se levantó precipitadamente- me tengo que ir…

Hermione seguía pasmada, Padma y Parvati se miraron… eso fue todo? pero para Hermione significaba mucho más, saltó, grito, cantó incluso bailo el cha-cha frente a la clase. Y también bailó limbo con el profesor Slughorn.

Ya cerca de las 6 Parvati y Hermione se dirigieron al salón 123:

a ver Hermione… te puedes esconder… aquí!-dijo abriendo un gran armario que se hallaba justo detrás del escritorio de Parvati. El armario era espacioso, y tenía muchas plumas pegajosas, sombreros mohos y estaba algo apolillado, suspiró, lo que tenía que hacer para asistir a esa reunión.

Draco entró al salón y Hermione en seguida paro de pelear con las plumas del armario:

Para que me querías ver? Ya no necesito estás… sesiones!- _directo al grano O.O_

Si, pero… te voy a dar un par de sesiones más! Que opinas?-

Hermione retuvo su respiración.

Que opino! Que no! Solo quieres ganar dinero!-

No, no! Van a ser gratis!-gritó Parvati

Gratis? Que te traes, ah?-

Yo? Nada…-dijo inocentemente- verás estoy en tiempo de temporada baja para este negocio y quiero entretenerme un rato, la temporada alta es para cuando hay bailes, navidad y para San Valentín.

… no se, no me convence del todo-dijo el muchacho dudoso con mucha desconfianza.

Vamos, Draco! No seas!-

Bien. Pero solo porque tengo tiempo libre que malgastar-

Perfecto!-dijo en voz baja Hermione-

BIEN!- dijo Parvati-

Toma asiento…-dijo ella señalándole la pomposa butaca frente a su escritorio.

Draco se sentó "rebeldemente" en la butaca, sus ojos grises, su cabello platinado era iluminado suavemente por una gran ventana que se hallaba justo al lado del armario.

Y… como andan las chicas?- inquirió Parvati.

Draco parecía espantado: disculpa?

Bueno, ahora que andamos mayorcitos que somos jóvenes, te estas fijando más seriamente en las chicas, no?-

Draco asintió secamente, pero no dijo más nada.

Y… te has fijado últimamente en Hermione?

Hermione se estremeció.

… ya sabes, ahora que tiene el cabello tan… ¿lindo? Y… sus curvas! Ya no es una niña es una muchacha JOVEN…-dijo Parvati.

Me estás empezando a asustar…-dijo Draco

Al día siguiente, Parvati y Hermione discutían en la oficina de Parvati.

A propósito, te inscribí en esto…-dijo Parvati dándole a Hermione un anuncio:

**Un Proyecto De La Escuela Mágica: Hogwarts**

**PRESENTA:**

**-Concurso de Canto-**

"**Saca el cantante que ahí en ti!"**

**AUDICIONES:**

**Hogsmade**

Parvati, PARA QUE ME INSCRIBISTE EN UN CONCURSO DE CANTO!-

YA VERÁS!-dijo ella emocionada.

Como que "ya veré"! ME VAS A…

_toc, toc_ Parvati!-gritó Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta, Hermione se encerró en el armario.

Draco, pasa-dijo Parvati sentándose en su silla y haciendo como si hubiera estado leyendo unos papeles.

Que has hecho!-grito él colocándose justo frente a ella-

Que he hecho yo? Leer…-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Me refiero-dijo el chico con los dientes apretados- hoy me estuve fijando en…

En…?-dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa casi detestable.

En… en…

En quién draco?-dijo ella con malicia-ven, toma asiento, relájate, en quien te fijaste hoy?

Yo hoy me fije en Hermione GRANGER!-

Hermione contuvo su respiración, casi que saltaba de gozo de la alegría.

Me volví como loco! Su silueta, sus cinturas, sus cabellos, sus ojos… a mi no me puede ATRAER una sangre sucia!- Paravati carraspeó.

Draco salió de sus casillas y sin esperar respuesta salió del salón, enojado.

Hermione saltó del armario afuera, bailando de gozo.

Parvati mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

**Fin! Yei! Este si me gusto! Casi que no lo público hoy, pero decidí mejor hacerlo! Espero que les guste! (a mi si me gusto!) Dejen Reviews! Y un agradecimiento a los que ya me han dejado! Los Quiero! Ando en exámenes pero la próxima semana actualizó sin falta!**

**Lostbrethilien!**


	5. PP

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 5**

**P.P.**

**(Primera Presentación)**

Me volví como loco! Su silueta, sus cinturas, sus cabellos, sus ojos… a mi no me puede ATRAER una sangre sucia!- Paravati carraspeó.

Draco salió de sus casillas y sin esperar respuesta salió del salón, enojado.

Hermione saltó del armario afuera, bailando de gozo.

Parvati mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

En el día de la audición en Hogsmade la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts iban a asistir, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y todavía Parvati no había querido decirle para que la había inscrito en un concurso de canto.

Solo concéntrate en calificar para la siguiente ronda-le dijo Padma sonriente.

Está bien, ¿Dónde está Parvati?-

Es parte de la sorpresa…-

Genial, ósea que yo estoy atrapada tras vestidores contigo y con un montón de chicas ridículas!-dijo viendo a su alrededor. Padma no contestó se limitó a sonreír y a asentir, los quejidos de Hermione fueron cesando poco a poco, así como el lugar donde se hallaban se fue vaciando, hasta que quedarán solamente ellas.

Por que soy la última?-pregunto

No se, Parvati dijo que así era mejor-respondió Padma- bueno, pronto te van a llamar, déjame darte una última mirada-dijo recorriendo con sus ojos el atuendo de Hermione, _definitivamente la iba a ayudar la próxima vez_, -pensó- _pero no está tan mal… _dijo admirando sus botas marrones, unos jeans ordinarios, una gran correa y una camisa de manga corta de color… rosado?-

Hermione Granger a escenario-dijo una muchacha cerca del telón con una camisa azul oscura que la identificaba como ayudante.

Hermione se levantó de su silla, se tambaleo ligeramente, no se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, se acerco al telón en donde la muchacha le dio una especie de auricular, ella se lo colocó en el oído.

Salió al frío atardecer, estar de pie en aquel escenario la hacia sentir extraña, los estudiantes de Hogwarts gritaron emocionados, en frente de aquel escenario se hallaban los jueces, de primera una chica que no conocía, con cabello ondulado, color canela y ojos totalmente oscuros, de segunda: Parvati! _Por eso debió querer que participara_-se aseguró Hermione mentalmente, pero luego sus ojos resbalaron, Draco estaba sentado a lado de Parvati, tenía una sonrisa amarga en los labios, y hablaba con la muchacha de camiseta azul oscura. La muchacha se fue, y Draco giro la cabeza sus ojos se detuvieron en la siguiente concursante y por un instante… _no! Debe ser mi imaginación_-se aseguró él- _pero podría jurar que por un instante..._

A ver… Hermione, que vas a cantar?-preguntó la primera jueza.

Yo…-su voz tembló estaba muy nerviosa.

_Te gustó mi sorpresa? Em…respira hondo…- _Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, de donde había salido esa voz?_ Soy Parvati! Te estoy hablando por el audífono, sabía que ibas a necesitar ayuda-_le explicó

Yo voy a cantar El Amor Comienza-dijo firmemente.

_Puedes comenzar_-le dijo Parvati por el audifono-_... y BUENA SUERTE!_

Respiro lentamente, el atardecer acababa de ponerse, y unas cuantas hojas de un árbol cercano caían lentamente antes de que el viento se las llevará lejos... Cerro los ojos momentaneamente antes de empezar a cantar:

_Cuando el sol nos da en la cara  
Aunque afuera está lloviendo,  
Cuando tiemblan como hojas  
Nuestra piel y nuestro aliento,  
El amor comienza...-_

Sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a recitar con el corazón: _  
_  
..._Cuando el gris se vuelve rosa  
Y una imagen pensamiento,  
Cuando asoman las cosquillas,  
Como auroras de aire y fuego,  
El amor comienza...-_

Los jueces la miraban, todos la miraban, se sentía extraña, y sentía como las letras se convertían en algo más, en algo importante, en otro sentimiento como si formaran parte de ella.__

Cuando pasan cosas raras que antes nunca nos pasaron,  
Derramándose en el alma como flores de verano  
Y parecen una novela hasta el tiempo de trabajo,  
Y es la música del cielo un teléfono llamando.  
Cuando pasan por tus ojos bellos rostro bellos cuerpos,  
Y tú no te das ni cuenta hasta que los tienes lejos  
Y se busca algún amigo para hablarte de todo eso,  
Y se duerme a sobresaltos y se sueña con un beso,  
El amor comienza, el amor comienza...

La gente empezó a aplaudir, los jueces sonreían complacidos y los tres a la vez dijeron: PASAS!

Hermione saltó de emoción, y Padma apareció saltando y gritando entre la multitud: _esa es mi amiga! Esa es mi amiga! _Hermione rió, y el sol se oculto del todo tras una montaña.

Draco la volvió a observar con sus ojos recorrieron su cara, sonreía alegre, su cabello caía elegantemente sobre sus hombros, recorrió su silueta, y luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro: _todo es culpa de esa loquera_-pensó-_me las va a pagar…_

Hermione bajo de la tarima, saltaba contenta, no sabía que había pasado... no sabía como ni por qué. Solo sabía que en ese escenario la canción se había tornado de ella. Sus amigos la felicitaban felices, hasta gente que ni conocía.

_Ve a tras vestidores…-_le dijo parvati por medio del audífono.

Ella se apresuró a ir al lugar, estaba tan alegre, tan feliz, una gran sonrisa se esbozaba en su cara, al llegar tras vestidores, vio que el lugar estaba vacío, pero en ese momento entro Malfoy al lugar:

Malfoy…-

Granger…, felicidades-

GRACIAS!-dijo ella con su gran sonrisa.

Oye, has visto a Parvati? Me dijo que viniera…-

Yo te mandé a llamar-

Que…?- su voz tembló, sentía su corazón latir a millón, respiro profundo tratando de que lo siguiente no sonará tan débil- que… sucede?

Se que te gustó-dijo él directamente. (N/A: Que directo!)

O.o eh… uh…

Aceptémoslo-dijo él con arrogancia- todo el mundo me desea.

Hermione lo miró extrañada…- disculpa?

Pero…-continuó él sin hacerle caso- no entiendes? No soy ese TIPO de chico!

Que tipo de chico?-preguntó ella

El tipo de chico que tiene novia, el tipo de chico que se conforma… con una-

Hermione se le acercó…-

**STOP! Ya mucho, mucho! XD! Se que es mucho más corto pero no voy a poner todo en este cáp.! Por favor! Este me gustó bastante y tuve tiempo para trabajar en él! Así que :D DISFRUTENLO! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews **

**y a los que me van a dejar!... LOS QUIERO MUCHO!**

** Los reviews me hacen feliz **

**Lostbrethilien!... **

**Hermione y Draco y esa extraña conversación, como terminara? Parvati traerá más sorpresas y encuentros para Hermione? Y Robby donde ha estado en los últimos capítulos? Si quieres averiguar esto y más, chequea el próximo capitulo de Loca por Un Malfoy! El próximo viernes (si, si no se han dado cuenta yo actualizó todos los viernes) voy a trabajar en él, se los prometo! Pero ando de vacaciones de medio año! XD No me culpen si estas siguientes dos semanas los capítulos son algo cortos…**

**HarryManiatica Explicación: (y para los que la quieran leer…) Al principio de la historia Draco le dice una rima a Hermione en la que le pedía ayuda… (N/A: Traté de hacerla lo más OBVIO posible) ella es un tipo de psicóloga-secreta en Hogwarts el "ituotres" se refiere al número 123, que es el número del aula en donde ella trabaja y hace sus reuniones… Espero que esto te deje todo claro! Gracias por el review! Gracias por leer!**

**eli: gracias por el review… que pasa entre Draco y Herms? XD todo un drama! **

**Anne de Vence: Amiga! Gracias n.n Me fascina que leas mis historias. Siempre aquí para cuando me necesites! TK1M! Que por qué no escribo un libro? Nuu se… **

"**PolicpMalfoy": espero que con la explicación de arriba, logres entender! Gracias por leer!**

**CiNtHiA: Yei! Me alegro que te hayas divertido! XD! Este cáp. Es algo diferente… pero en los próximos vas a ver que sigue la diversión!**

**-agf-: como no agradecerte? Eres lo MÁXIMO! Sinceramente, muchas gracias! **

**ChicaMalfoy Y "yo": Aquí esta el 5 cáp! Se que lo estaban esperando, muchisimas gracias por los reviews! **

**_Lostbrethilien/Sugar-High/Jocy/_Astrid_/Arleen/Emo Girl _**

_**-**in simple words…**ME!-**_

**-**_En palabras simples…** yo!-**_


	6. Sentimientos!

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 6**

**Sentimientos**

Que tipo de chico?-preguntó ella

El tipo de chico que tiene novia, el tipo de chico que se conforma… con una-

Hermione se le acercó, y lentamente y con dulzura, se dieron su primer beso. (N/A: Em… no el primero de sus vida, sino el primero de ellos).

Draco se dejó llevar por el momento, las manos de ella alrededor de su cuello, las manos de él alrededor de su cintura, él sintió como por primera vez una vibra lo rodeaba, una vibra que le hacía sentirse bien, pero luego la empujó alejándola de él.

Ella se quedó perpleja sentía su corazón latir con violencia, sentía como se llenaba de alegría y emociones que recorrían su cuerpo. Él avanzó, ella retrocedió, para después, por fin, ponerse de acuerdo y acercarse nuevamente para darse otro beso algo más intenso. (X.x) Se separaron lentamente, sus ojos se encontraron enseguida, los brillosos ojos de ella, con los dominantes ojos de él, durante un segundo las piernas de Hermione flaquearon.

Se miraron en silencio, Draco había empezado a sudar:

No… no…-empezó él.

Será un secreto-aseguró ella bajando la cabeza, una lagrima solitaria resbalo por su cara, sentía como si hubiera tenido el más maravilloso e imposible momento que pudiera sentir en su vida, era ESE momento él que tenía que permanecer oculto, otra lágrima salió, se limpió la lágrima sin que él se diera cuenta, levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

Aunque Hermione prometió no contárselo a nadie, para ella claro que habían excepciones: Padma y Parvati. Ambas celebraron, el esfuerzo había logrado algo.

Pero después de todo, Hermione seguía en la competencia de canto, y tenía que practicar si quería pasar a la final, era algo extraño… primero no quería estar y le valía nada, pero ahora era algo importante para ella, una nueva meta.

Harry y Ron, obviamente, se dieron cuenta del brusco cambio de humor en su amiga, pero no se tomaron el riesgo de preguntarle que había sucedido temiendo que el antiguo comportamiento de Hermione regresará.

La misma sala común en sí era diferente era más alegre, las notas de Hermione también cambiaron ya había vuelto a ser la primera en todo. Sus tareas, todo parecía perfecto gracias a las constantes reuniones, secretas, con Draco en el Bosque Prohibido.

Ya había oscurecido, Hermione corría con una capa negra puesta, haciéndola técnicamente invisible, debían de ser cerca de las doce, pasó justo a lado del lago, y camino 7 pasos más adelante, cogió hacia la izquierda, y ahí estaba, apoyado en el árbol, con los ojos perdidos, sin decir nada, sus ojos grises la miraron de repente, se congeló.

Hermione…-murmuró.

Draco, disculpa la tardanza, Harry y…-

No me hables de esos dos-dijo él con una voz seca.

Eh… tuve una demora- se excusó ella.

No necesito excusas-repuso él

_Entonces!-_pensó Hermione irritada, respiro un par de veces para tranquilizarse, a veces su frialdad la enfadaba y la hacía protestar, si fuera tan solo algo más cariñoso, más romántico, más tierno…

Repentinamente, sintió como Draco tomaba su mano, los ojos de Hermione resbalaron, _él nunca me había tomado la mano_-pensó, su garganta se secó.

Te encuentras bien?-dijo Draco con la misma voz ronca.

Si…-respondió ella quitando la mirada, se congeló sintiendo las manos de Draco alrededor de su cintura, posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, y se dieron un beso, abrazó a draco durante un momento, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el dijera algo un gesto bonito. Pero no… él no era así, por lo menos, ella no lo conocía así.

Él la separo de él con elegancia:

Que sucede?-preguntó una vez más, estaba extraña… ella sonrió una magnifica sonrisa, pero por sus ojos… podía ver que no estaba feliz, podía ver, que se quebrantaba por dentro.

Que sucede?-preguntó él otra vez esta vez con algo de exigencia.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, no podía hacerle esto:

Nada…-mintió ella con descaro ampliando aun más su sonrisa, cerró sus ojos, sabía que ellos la habían delatado.

No me mientas-demandó él con arrogancia, su voz se volvía cada vez más y más ronca. Hermione se alejó de él corriendo, escapando, dejado que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos acompañadas del dolor que sentía.

Hermione, regresa!-gritó él desde detrás del árbol.

Ella no se detuvo, él chico la siguió, no sabía que hacía ¿por qué la seguía? Tenía tantas para él… tenía demás, pero quería la que se alejaba de él a toda velocidad.

HERMIONE!-volvió a gritar.

Hermione no volteó ya estaba llegando a la puerta principal del castillo, pero él la alcanzó (N/A: Los hombres corren más rápido que las mujeres -.-´) la tomó en sus brazos rígidos, impidiéndole escapar:

Acaso no me deseabas? No me amab… querías!-repuso él, agitándola ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Hermione no respondió.

Contéstame…-le pidió él, sorpresivamente, no sonó como a una orden más bien sonó como a una plegaria.

Hermione entró a la sala común en silencio, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, sin pensarlo se tiró en una butaca ya ocupada: Aish!

Que? Ah?-dijo ella levantándose, Robby, estaba descansando en una butaca y los deberes de él estaban regados en el suelo.

Lo siento-replicó ella con las voz quebrada-

Esta bien-dijo él acomodándose y dándole espacio a Hermione para que se sentará a su lado. Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente, las lágrimas pronto iban a regresar. Él la obligó a sentarse, Hermione respiró hondo varias veces, no quería llorar, pero no aguanto un momento más, lloró, y lloró, y lloró… en los hombros de Robby, la reconfortante voz de él le llegó a los oídos:

Estoy aquí…todo estará bien… tranquila…-decía dulcemente para calmarla.

Se mantuvo llorando, mientras Robby la tranquilizaba, cuando por fin pudo sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, subió la mirada, una clara lágrima salió de los ojos de Robby, rodó y cayó al suelo.

Me preocupa verte así-se disculpo él dulcemente- tú siempre has sido buena, linda, cariñosa e inteligente, nunca te había visto sufrir de este modo… nunca… ni siquiera cuando se te perdía tu peluche-agregó él con una sonrisa.

Ella lo abrazó, por eso Robby era/es su mejor amigo, por lo bueno que era, por su enorme corazón, porque se preocupaba por ella como si fuera él mismo, porque siempre estaba ahí, por eso… y por muchas razones más, Robby era su mejor amigo.

Después de un momento, Hermione soltó a Robby, lo miró y le dirigió una verdadera sonrisa, estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado, se limpió sus ojos llorosos y subió a su cuarto, todo estaba oscuro, encendió la luz, y se quedó plasmada ahí, Paravati y Padma dormían sonoramente en sus camas, pero la cama de Hermione, y su mesita de noche, y el piso alrededor de ella estaba rodeado de cestos con rosas rojas- tomó un cesto y levantó la carta que llevaba:

_Para la más hermosa, de todas las rosas_

Tomó otro:

_Porque sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido…_

Tomó otro y otro y otro:

_Iluminaste mi vida- Dulce como una rosa –Bella como ninguna otra_

_Tomó unos 12 más y cuando abrió el último:_

_Te amo, Draco. _

**Fin! Espero que les guste, hehehe, no me odien! No me maten! So inocente…. Bueno, no completamente, este cáp. Esta bellísimo, según mi punto de vista! Para saber el tuyo déjame un review! Gracias a todos! Recuerden: Los reviews me hacen feliz! **

**-agf- -Fer Cornamenta- ustedes SON LO MÁXIMO! "yo" "mikooo" "Eli" "ChicaMalfoy" "Anne de Vence" y muchos más! Los quiero un montón! Besos!**

**Lostbrethilien**

**-Amigos: Anne, José, Ennio, Jen, Ale, Heena, Claudia, Ving Hing, Kimy, Brandon, Angie, Hera, Sus, nicolas, Gustavo…. Los quiero un montón! **


	7. Donde esta?

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 7**

**¿Donde esta?**

Tragó con dificultad, ahora se sentía como una verdadera imbecil por haber tratado a Draco de esa manera, respiró hondo, ahora sí que no sabía que hacer

Parvati, levántate-le dijo presurosa que dormitaba en sueños-Parvati, Parvati!-decía Hermione agitándola.

Hmn…-dijo ella- te odio…

LEVANTATE!

Que quieres?-le dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

Hermione le empezó a contar lo que había sucedido, para cuando ya había terminado Paravti estaba despierta y gritándole:

Hermione! Que! Por Dios!...- exclamaba con desesperación por todo el cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente ya había sido avisada para la siguiente presentación del concurso, otra razón para que estuviera apunto de un colapso nervioso, no se encontró a Draco en el comedor ni en los patios, parecía técnicamente que hubiera desaparecido de la tierra, como si se lo hubiera tragado. Se había empezado a preocupar, y preguntaba discretamente para ver si habían visto a ese "niño hijo de mamá" causando problemas por ahí...

Por fin, Crabbe le dio respuestas:

Eh… uh… él esta en… mm… su habitación, no ha salido desde… em… anoche, que llegó… eee… muy tarde-

Esta bien-contestó Hermione apresuradamente, antes de ir a buscar a Harry.

Hola Harry!-dijo con todo el cariño posible.

Herms! Como andas?-

Bastante bien! Bastante bien!-dijo rápido- em… Harry, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor…

Dime a ver-

Me podrías prestar tu capa?-

Em… creo que nn… claro que sí!-

Eso es! Muchas gracias Harry!-exclamó abrazándolo- muchas gracias! Me tengo que ir… yo la busco! Gracias! Muchas gracias-

Iba por los pasillos siguiendo a Crabbe y Goyle (Bajo la capa, duh) ellos sí que caminaban lento, se detenían por cualquier cosa, Hermione estaba apunto de estallar, cuando por fin pudo entrar en la sala común de los de Slytherin quedó de piedra, todo era negro y oro, todo, los sillones, las alfombras, las paredes, bueno… las paredes eran de piedra-

Empezó a buscar el cuarto de Draco, silenciosamente revisó cada habitación, hasta que por fin solo le quedaba una, la que se hallaba en lo más arriba de todas las demás.

Entró, las luces estaban apagadas, empezó a tantear con sus manos a ciegas, no podía ver nada, chocó contra la cama y cayó al suelo, se seguía escuchando el silencio, se levantó arduamente y pudo sentir el interruptor de la luz, la luz se iluminó con un "crac", Draco estaba en su cama, tenía los ojos hinchados, tenía los ojos cerrados, lentamente los abrió, sus ojos se congelaron.

**Fin! Por que tan corto? Estoy castigada X.x y me dieron un rato para conectarme no lo suficiente para hacer un buen cáp. Lo lamento! De todos modos! Reviews, por favor! Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en el cáp. Anterior! Por otra parte, les aconsejo que lean la historia de "Fer Cornamenta" esta buenísima. LQM, besos!**

**Lostbrethilien **


	8. Por Nuestras Diferencias

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 8**

**Por nuestras diferencias…**

Entró, las luces estaban apagadas, empezó a tantear con sus manos a ciegas, no podía ver nada, chocó contra la cama y cayó al suelo, se seguía escuchando el silencio, se levantó arduamente y pudo sentir el interruptor de la luz, el cuarto se iluminó con un "crac", Draco estaba en su cama, tenía los ojos cerrados totalmente hinchados, lentamente los abrió, sus ojos se congelaron al ver a Hermione de pie frente a él.

Draco…-murmuró ella- lo siento… yo no… -

La expresión de Draco cambió se levanto rápidamente y le dijo con voz ronca:

Debes irte…

Que!-dijo ella extrañada-

No importa. esta bien… te comprendo… y YO lo siento, ahora debes de irte…-le apresuró él.

No, Draco, no debí de comportarme así… lo siento TANTO!-

Hermione, tu no entiendes, debes de irte antes que…- la oración de Draco fue cortada por una sirena (sí, como la de los policías y las ambulancias…), Hermione cubrió sus oidos con sus manos, la sirena sonaba fuertemente y le causaba un gran daño en los oídos. Draco parecía aterrorizado, tomó a Hermione y la llevó hacia su ventana:

Tienes que irte…. Todo estará bien, pero no te pueden ver aquí!- dijo elevando su voz.

QUE! NO TE PUEDO ESCUCHAR!-gritó Hermione.

Draco abrió la ventana, acaso quería que saltará desde una de las torres más altas del castillo!.

Tomó a Hermione:

No te preocupes, tienes que irte YA, hay una plataforma justo debajo de la ventana, todo estará bien-volvió a repetir.

QUE!-repitió Hermione, Draco simplemente la empujó, Hermione gritó asustada, creyó que la caída duraría pero no, apenas él la empujó ella cayó sobre piso duró, suspiró aliviada, era una especie de plataforma (N/A: no se como describirla perfectamente… era como si debajo de la ventana de Draco hubiera una especie de mini-balconcito o algo así…) la brisa sopló fuerte y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, se asomó por el pequeño barrandal, y sintió pánico, y decidió no volver a mirar hacia abajo.

Draco estaba alarmado, ya la había ocultado pero eso no significaba que la pudieran descubrir, la alarma dejó de sonar, y escuchó como tocaban la puerta de su habitación con exigencia, (knock, knock), tengo que hacer algo-pensó alarmado, se recostó en su cama haciéndose el dormido… (knock, knock,KNOCK,KNOCK)

HUM…? Pasé…-dijo simulando un bostezo.

Todos sus compañeros de casa entraron a su habitación (jo! Que habitación más grande!) unos cargaban linternas, y dagas otros… bates-

Que hacen con esos artículos muggles en MI habitación a está hora de la noche-les espetó Draco sin respeto alguno.

Zabini salió de entre la multitud con un bate de metal, la sonrisa que traía en la cama desapareció en seguida:

TRATAMOS de comprenderte…-empezó- pensamos que sería solo un juego, que no era nada en serio, que sólo era para herirla y causarle daño (lo que los Slytherin hacemos) PERO tal parece, que nos hemos equivocado, nos creías acaso estupidos? Que no nos daríamos cuenta de lo que sucedía entre "ustedes"! Esto a llegado DEMASIADO lejos, y ya no aceptaremos más tu desvió…

De que hablas!-le cortó Draco.

…esto solamente es una cosa, esto solo es… TRAICIÓN!-gritó Zabini.

Varios gritaron siguiéndole, la palabra "traición" empezó a retumbar en las paredes con eco, Draco hizo de confundido pero entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaban.

Ahora…-dijo Zabini haciéndolos a todos callar-… PAGARÁS!-

Hermione cubrió sus oídos y cerró los ojos, se encogió para tratar de no hacerle caso a lo que sucedía dentro.

Draco palideció, se hallaba de pie frente a toda esa multitud, tragó saliva, y escuchó las últimas palabras de Zabini:

…por Merlín, deja esta bobería atrás, y sálvate de está, déjala y "todo estará bien"-

Todo estará bien…-pensó draco- y recordó que esas fueron sus últimas palabras hacía su amada…

Y que si la AMO!-gritó con determinación- ya estamos algo creciditos y más maduros para seguir con esto!-

Con que?-dijo alguien entre el público

Con eso de si eres sangre sucia o sangre limpia-

Eres nuestro líder! No puedes hacer eso! Tu siempre nos enseñaste la diferencia! La diferencia entre nosotros y ellos! Está en nuestra sangre! Eres un verdadero Slytherin… y más te vale que no nos des la espalda!-

YO LA AMO!-gritó desenfrenado.

Lo lamento…-dijo Zabini alzando el bate…-

Hermione cubrió sus oídos con sus manos aún más, los gritos de dolor de Draco le causaban daño, mucho daño, lágrimas pesadas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, a duras penas podía respirar.

Después de media hora algo que le pareció eterno, los golpes se detuvieron los gritos de su amado cesaron, y escuchó como los Slytherin salían de la habitación. No se atrevió a entrar ¿Qué haría? Permanecería ahí hasta el día siguiente? No podía dar la cara… tenía miedo de lo que encontraría cuando entrara al cuarto de Draco, de repente sintió una mano que le tanteó el hombro, volteó asustada.

Harry!-gritó abrazándolo.

Estas bien?-le preguntó esté

Si… pero… como? Cuando? Que haces aquí!-masculló ella sin soltarlo.

Bueno… verás me traías preocupado, demasiado, y Robby bueno… me pidió que te echará un ojo, que te cuidará, así que… aquí estoy supongo-dijo él, no abrazaba a Hermione sino que estaba parado rígido, pero lego la escuchó sollozar en su hombro, y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su cuello, lentamente, subió sus manos y abrazo a sus mejor amiga, ella posó su cabeza sobre su pechó buscando protección, protección del mal… protección del mundo… protección de los humanidad.

Hermione escuchó como un vidrió se quebraba y humo los rodeaba, abrazo a Harry fuertemente, sintió nuevamente terror, se aferró a su amigo como si fuera lo último que haría, sintió que daba vueltas y luego cayó al suelo, todavía abrazada a Harry, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería soltar a Harry.

Nunca te dejaré caer… (Emocionalmente)-susurró él en su oído, ella respiró lentamente.

Hermione sabía que se hallaban rodeados y que un fuego crepitaba en una hoguera cercana pero no quería separarse de Harry, no quería separarse de su amigo, no quería irse de su lado, quería quedarse con él así, sintiéndose segura, aliviada, después de mucho tiempo…-

**Hola! Estoy de regreso! Si! Debo de confesar… que me sobrepasé y me tomé un viernes de descanso, ya estoy libre de castigo, pero ando algo emotiva… pero con MUCHA inspiración, esté no es exactamente un cáp. Es más bien algo así como una introducción para lo que viene! Gracias por todo! Especialmente a: Jaz, Policp Malfoy, Eli, MALFOYTEAMO, y a "yo". Las quiero un millón! Un MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Pensé que no me dejaría ninguno dado que fue corto, y fue… algo… aceptémoslo fue el peor cáp. Que pude escribir, pero bueno… solo fue porque estuve castigada, pero ahora estoy de regreso!**

**Lostbrethilien**

**Dedicado a: Anne, Nicolás, Jorge, Isabel y Ving Hing que me ayudan en mis tiempos difíciles. -si, Lostbrethilien, no está para nada bien-**

**Koke: te extraño demasiado. Necesito de tu amistad para seguir adelante… por favor, regresa… . **


	9. Triste Realidad

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 9**

**Triste Realidad**

Hermione escuchó como un vidrió se quebraba y humo los rodeaba, abrazo a Harry fuertemente, sintió nuevamente terror, se aferró a su amigo como si fuera lo último que haría, sintió que daba vueltas y luego cayó al suelo, todavía abrazada a Harry, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería soltar a Harry.

Nunca te dejaré caer…-susurró él en su oído, ella respiró lentamente.

Hermione sabía que se hallaban rodeados y que un fuego crepitaba en una hoguera cercana pero no quería separarse de Harry, no quería separarse de su amigo, no quería irse de su lado, quería quedarse con él así, sintiéndose segura, aliviada, después de mucho tiempo…-

A la mañana siguiente, se hallaba en su habitación, las cortinas impedían que el sol infiltrará en su cuarto, tenía los ojos aún cerrados y recordó que todavía no había elegido la canción que tenía que cantar esa tarde en Hogsmade.

Se levantó y se metió a la ducha:

_Que noche tan ajetreada… estoy tan cansada y confundida… no se que hacer! _

Se arregló y bajo las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, Harry y Ron estaban sentados eran los únicos en la sala común, en ese momento vio como Harry ocultaba un cuaderno negro.

Ron la miró nervioso y tartamudeo algo como:

Buenos Días Hermione! Voy a Bajar a… desayunar! Si desayunar!-

Hermione sin pronunciar palabra vio como su amigo se levantaba de su puesto y se alejaba a toda velocidad saliendo por el cuadro de la señora gorda y dejando a Harry y a ella solos.

Un silencio incomodo lleno el área, Harry carraspeo:

Como estas?

Bien…-dijo ella con simplidad- em… Harry ahora que lo pienso… podrías decirme ¿Cómo rayos llegaste ahí anoche? Y… ¿Cómo llegamos a la sala común? Y acaso…

Harry la cortó:

Verás… yo, bueno todo empezó cuando Robby me pidió que te vigilará, desde entonces te he estado vigilando… da la casualidad que ayer tuve un presentimiento cuando me pediste prestada mi capa, fue en seguida donde Robby que me dio estas tres pociones.

Tres pociones?-dijo ella pero en seguida cerró la boca para que Harry continuará

Sí, tres pociones… las tres pociones las tenía listas desde comienzo de año, supongo… una me ayudo a seguirte hasta la casa de esos… haciéndome invisible. (Yei! Harry el invisible!) , la otra me ayudó para dejar de ser invisible (duh!) y la última para traernos a la sala común-le explicó mostrándole en el suelo una "X" marcada.

Wao…-dijo ella sorprendida- entonces… el humo de ayer…

Fue cuando tiré la botella al suelo. (Por eso el sonido de algo quebrándose!...)

Vaya…-dijo ella- así que… me has estado siguiendo, eh?-

Si, con la capa!-

Ahí por Merlín Harry!-

Para que son los amigos?- dijo él con inocencia-

Sí… pensar que yo creí que ya no…

Ya no que!-dijo él bromeando

Ya no nada-dijo ella.

Oye, me podrías hacer un favor?-

OTRO!-exclamó Harry divertido.

Sí! Otro!-le respondió- me ayudas a escoger una canción?-

Harry y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos desiertos del castillo, se reían ante sus ocurrencias para elegir la canción que Hermione cantaría, desde "Solamente tú" hasta "Mundo Ideal". Pasando frente a aulas vacías, vieron que en una de las aulas del fondo salía una chica de riéndose ridículamente, su lápiz labial se había corrido por su cara, y su cabello castaño caía revuelto y en redado en sus hombros, de detrás de ella apareció Draco, con una sonrisa triunfante, su corbata mal puesta, y arreglándose la camisa blanca donde se veía claramente un beso de lápiz labial.

**-mil millones de millones de millones de segundos después…-**

Hermione estaba en tarima, el corazón le sonaba fuertemente, esta vez en el público se hallaban pancartas con su nombre, distinguió a Harry, Ron y Robby de entre el público, y a Padma saltando emocionada cerca de Ginny y Dean, Parvati, se hallaba frente a ella en la mesa de los jueces, la chica del cabello oscuro y ondulado le sonrió desde el asiento de a lado de Parvati, y ahí estaba… Draco, sentando, con una plácida sonrisa que la hacía enojar.

¿Puedo decir algo? Antes de empezar a cantar…-

La juez del cabello oscuro movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Sólo quería decir…-dijo con tristeza y furia a la vez-… que me siento conectada con está canción en especial.

Lentamente escuchó como la triste melodía entraba en sus oídos:

**(When There Was me and you (cuando estábamos tu y yo) de High School Musical, traducida al español**)

_Es gracioso cuando te encuentras_

_Viendo hacia fuera,_

_Estoy parada aquí pero lo que quiero_

_Es estar allá._

_Por que me deje creer?_

_Que los milagros podían pasar_

_Pues ahora tengo que pretender_

_Que en realidad no me importa._

_Yo pensé que eras mi cuento de hadas,_

_Un sueño cuando no dormía,_

_Un deseo hacia una estrella,_

_Se esta haciendo realidad,_

_Pero todos los demás pueden decir_

_Que yo confundí mis sentimientos,_

_Con la realidad…_

_Cuando estábamos tu y yo._

De los ojos de Hermione salieron dos lágrimas, dos lágrimas que significaban solo una cosa: olvido.

_Ahora sé que no eres un cuento de hadas,_

_Y los sueños son para cuando duermes,_

_Y los deseos hacía las estrellas,_

_No se hacen realidad,_

_Porque ahora hasta yo digo_

_Que yo confundí mis sentimientos_

_Porque me gustaba la imagen_

_Cuando estábamos tu y yo… _

_No puedo creer que pude ser tan ciega_

_Era como si flotaras_

_Mientras yo caía _

_Y no me importaba_

_Porque me gustaba la imagen…_

_Pensé que lo pensabas también…_

_Cuando estábamos tu y yo._

_**FIN!**_

…**Del capituló! No de la historia! XD les tengo que pedir disculpas sé que no actualice el viernes pasado! Pero ando con problemas en la escuela y en la casa! Sean comprensibles! HEHEHE. Un millón de gracias a los que me dejaron reviews! varios tenían ideas muy locas! Pero tienen que recordar que el capituló pasado solo fue para dejarlos con la intriga! Ahora hace la aparición del dichoso cuaderno! Por favor, dejen reviewS! Besos y Abrazos! Los quiero mucho!**

**Lostbrethilien**

**Dedicado a: Jen&Koke: Los quiero un millón! Los amigos son para siempre! XD**


	10. Mi Rival Personal

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 10**

**Mi Rival Personal **

Ya había pasado varios días desde la presentación, ahora tenía que esperar aproximadamente dos meses para que pusieran la lista de los finalistas, la última presentación (para decidir quien era el ganador) era en Año Nuevo, Hermione, se hallaba muy nerviosa y empezó a comerse las uñas, no paraba de morder y de comer, mordía el lápiz, se mordía el dedo, mordía el cuaderno, claro que, sumamente distraída solo pensando en la lista de los finalistas, comía, dormía y mordía pensando en la dichosa lista, no podía más y le remordía su conciencia

"_no… no pude haber pasado_…"

"_pero, por otra parte, lo hizo muy bien"_

"_Pensándolo bien, ¿contra quienes competí? No conozco a mis contrincantes, ni siquiera se bien quienes son los que participaron desde un principio, y… ¿Qué canciones cantaron?"_

Y era verdad, no tenía idea contra quien competía, lanzó un grito de frustración en plena biblioteca, varios voltearon y la bibliotecaria (que no me acuerdo el nombre!... Lostbrethilien se sonroja y corre distraída pegándose contra una puerta) le mando a hacer silencio con un "sssh!..." Un avión de papel de quien sabe donde cayó frente a ella, tenía escrito HERMIONE en una de las alas, lo abrió sin cuidado, solo tenía escrito en ella tres palabras:

_Tenemos que hablar_

Sabía de quien se trataba, otro suspiro de irritación, había estado evitando a Malfoy desde el día la presentación, y cada vez que lo veía sentía como si su corazón dará un brinco pero su cerebro estallara, la escena de la chica y él se repetía en su cabeza, y recapacitándolo ella no sabía quien era la chica, es más nunca la había visto en su entera vida, de lo único que estaba conciente era que era una Slytherin.

Slytherin tenía que ser… -dijo en voz alta.

Cerró el libro que leía, y se fijo en la carta una vez más:

_Tenemos que hablar_

Se aproximaba la media noche y sabía que se tenia que alistar… pero iría? O lo dejaría simplemente plantado?

Hermione, no te quedes hasta muy tarde!...-le dijo Harry.

Sí, si claro…-

Sí, tienes que descansar!- le dijo Parvati.

Sí… sí… como sea-

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, sabían que Hermione iba a salir, pero no sabían a donde, pero sabían con quien se iba a encontrar, para ellos no era buena idea, pero no podía hacer nada, o tal vez si…

Bueno, vamos subiendo…-dijo Harry

Ajá. Te espero arriba! Despierta!- dijo directa indirectamente Parvati.

Hermione se mordió el labio, acaso ella sabía algo?

Sus amigos subieron por escaleras diferentes, después de unos minutos de ver hipnotizante el fuego de la chimenea tomó la mochila que tenía en sus manos y saco una capa negra. Era mejor ponerle un fin a todo eso.

Recorrió alrededor del lago, sigilosa, entre la oscuridad, escuchó una rama crujir, se acercó ágilmente:

De que quieres hablar?-le dijo algo grosera

Malfoy se veía sorprendido:

Ah… de nada…-dijo arreglándose el cuello de la camisa blanca, donde se pudo ver un claro beso.

Pues… yo si tengo algo que decirte-dijo algo amenazadoramente.

Sí?-

T-E-R-M-I-N-A-M-O-S-le espetó.

Él no dijo nada, se quedo parado serio, con los ojos rotos, pero seguían brillando con una maldad inmensa.

Sabes algo, ahora que lo pienso, lo más seguro que todo fue mentira! Todo fue una falsa de tu gente y tuya!...-

No sonrió, solo acertó con la cabeza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

…como pude ser tan tonta! Tan estupida! El "GRAN" Malfoy conmigo, en que estaba pensando! Todo fue un montaje… todas tus palabras y tus gestos… todo! TODO fue una falsa! Como pudiste! Ah… si… Quien tiene tanta maldad en su corazón para hacer un tipo de acto tan atroz! Solo un MALFOY! Y además, Piensa algo imbecil, nunca te dije te amo, porque no es así, yo no te amo!-grito antes de salir despedida hasta la sala común dejándolo solo.

Es sólo por tu seguridad…-murmuró con la voz quebrada.

Bien, Draco, muy bien, ahora, ya salimos de este asunto-dijo Zabini saliendo desde la sombra- es lo mejor… lo mejor para todos. Es como debe ser. Ellos de un lado, nosotros del otro, nuestro mundo y el de ellos marcan una gran diferencia, somos diferente, somos mejores, somos especiales, ellos… solo son afortunados.

Sólo por su seguridad…-repitió sin contestarle, se alejó de ahí y se interno cada vez más en el bosque, después de haber caminado mucho, se sentó en una piedra grande, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez:

"_Quien tiene tanta maldad en su corazón para hacer un tipo de acto tan atroz! Solo un MALFOY!" _

Hermione había llegado a su habitación, Parvati, como había dicho, la esperaba despierta:

Hermione, que sucede?-

Se abalanzó sobre Parvati llorando histérica, sentía un dolor que le presionaba el pecho, se sentía irritada y adolorida, no podía creer en las palabras que había dicho anteriormente…

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente, todo parecía diferente, como si la hubieran cambiado de dimensión, como si estuviera en un mundo nuevo, donde se suponía que llegaría a estar bien, todavía estaba dolida, se llevó una mano, distraída a su pecho, le costaba respirar, se sentía mil veces peor que las veces pasadas, Padma estaba de espaldas a ella tarareando una canción, volteó, y vio Hermione despierta:

Como te encuentras?-

Trató de decir algo, pero sus palabras se ahogaron…

Esta bien…-dijo comprensiva Padma-…estarás como yo cuando me cortó Lin Shin Tsu… hay… esos tiempos con ese chino sexy… pero esa es OTRA historia!- dijo ella poniendo una bandeja de comida en el regazo de hermione.

Hermione miró su plato de avena caliente, ni modo…-pensó llevándose una cucharada a la boca.

Ese par de meses habían sido uno de los más difíciles de su vida, los profesores se habían esforzado esmeradamente con dejarles una montaña de tarea, y estaban decorando el castillo para Navidad, mientras todo el mundo tenía espíritu navideño, Hermione se hallaba triste… y rota. Mientras la gente tarareaba villancicos, y se deslizaban en la nieve recién caída, Hermione hacía su tarea… en conclusión mientras los demás se divertían Hermione, acompañada por sus mejores amigos, la pasaban de malas.

Se mordió el labio distraída, se acercaba a toda velocidad, hacia el Gran Comedor, ese día justo a las 7 en punto, anunciarían quienes serían los últimos tres participantes, respiro hondo, manteniéndose positiva.

Entro, y varios voltearon a verla, sin siquiera mirarlos, camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó:

Vamos, Hermione, ARRIBA EL ANIMO!-dijo Padma alegre.

Sí! Lo más seguro que pasas!-dijo Ron animadamente.

Lo más seguro? Claro que va a pasar!-dijo Robby que acababa de llegar, con su uniforme de Slytherin, tomó asiento a lado de Hermione, y le sonrió calidamente, seguidamente llegaron Parvati y Harry sonrieron con sonrisas que decían "lo vas a lograr"!-

Hermione sonrió tímidamente, no estaba acostumbrada a aquello.

Su atención!-dijo la profesora Sprout¿- les tengo la lista de los tres finalistas!

Todos voltearon cuchicheando, la profesora río sonoramente:

A ver… a ver… de Hufflepuff! Thomas Green!-un chico blanco con cabello negro y lacio, se levanto de su puesto, los Hufflepuff y unos cuantos Ravenclaws aplaudieron sonoramente-

De… ¿SLYTHERIN? Sofía Rebeca Ribianni!...

Hermione volteó a verla, se quedó sorprendida en el acto, era… era… la imagen de Sofía Rebeca y Draco saliendo del salón…

De Gryffindor…HERMIONE GRANGER!-

Muchos saltaban en sus puestos varios la felicitaban, saltaban en sus sillas alegres relucientes de felicidad, pero Hermione no sonreía sino que había fijado su mirada en Sofía Rebeca Ribianni, su contrincante, ahora estaba determinada a ganar costara lo que le costara.

Ahora!-dijo la profesora Sprout-los finalistas tienen que saber que tendrán una entrevista para el diario del profeta…- dijo pasando la vista por cada uno de ellos- y… la presentación final, se llevará a cabo el 31 de diciembre, AQUÍ, en el Gran Comedor, por supuesto, habrá una celebración después… claro que solo para los de los años de los participantes-varios sonaron decepcionados, y abuchearon a la profesora Sprout, pero ella sin darle caso a cualquiera se fue del Gran Comedor hacia los invernaderos-

Los Gryffindor estaban en plena clase de Historia de la magia, cuando de repente, fue interrumpida, el pequeño profesor Flitwick se adelanto a la clase y anuncio:

La Señorita Hermione, debe retirarse inmediatamente de esta clase para la entrevista del diario-

Hermione pegó un salto ¿Era hoy? Que diría? Harían muchas preguntas? gloup

Se levantó de su asiento nerviosa, y siguió al profesor Flitwick, después de caminar unos cuantos minutos se detuvo de improvisto:

Aquí es, BUENA SUERTE!-dijo señalándole una puerta dorada que nunca había visto antes.

Entro, ya los demás estaban ahí, Sofía Rebeca estaba en el centro de la habitación, charlaba agradablemente con una mujer de unos 30 y pico de años, Thomas Green se hallaba un poco más a la izquierda mirando de una manera desagradable a Sofía. Era de esperarse, él siendo un Hufflepuff debía ser caracterizado con la fuerza, y la justicia. Pero ella… siendo una Slytherin de corazón, es caracterizada con la egolatría y con mentiras, con DEFECTOS!-

Se acercó a Thomas Green:

Hola! Soy Hermione Granger!-

El Chico dejó de mirar a Sofía y posó sus ojos en Hermione:

Hola!...-dijo aliviado-Gusto en conocerte!

Gracias, igualmente!...-dijo Hermione- y… como es esto? Dijo mirando a su alrededor, de repente hubo un estampido y un flasheo, como si en la habitación hubiera pasado un rayo, Hermione abrió los ojos espantada. El cabello de Sofía Rebeca se había despeinado y se veía ofendida a este acto, Thomas en cambio no se veía sorprendido, miró a su alrededor y vio que todo había cambiado, las paredes ahora eran blanco marfil, habían tres butacas al frente del salón y una silla al frente de estás, las cortinas antes cerradas se habían abierto, mostrando un bello paisaje de Hogwarts cubierto de nieve.

**Fin! Disculpen por no publicarlo ayer, pero es que en mi zona el Internet se cayó y no tuve Internet hasta ahora, no saben lo irritada que estaba. Gracias por los Reivews! "yo" "PolicpMalfoy"… MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ahora… déjenme reviews diciéndome que tipo de final quieren, uno romántico? Uno triste? De pende de ustedes! Hasta la próxima! Besos y Abrazos! **

**Lostbrethilien**

**A propósito: Fer Cornamenta, donde te metiste? **


	11. Olvidar

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 11**

**Olvidar**

Gracias, igualmente!...-dijo Hermione- y… como es esto? Dijo mirando a su alrededor, de repente, hubo un estampido y un flasheo, como si en la habitación hubiera pasado un rayo, Hermione abrió los ojos espantada. El cabello de Sofía Rebeca se había despeinado y se veía ofendida a este acto, Thomas en cambio no se veía sorprendido, miró a su alrededor y vio que todo había cambiado, las paredes ahora eran blanco marfil, habían tres butacas al frente del salón y una silla al frente de estás, las cortinas antes cerradas se habían abierto, mostrando un bello paisaje de Hogwarts cubierto de nieve.

La mujer con la que hablaba Sofía era su madre, no sabía como no se pudo haber dado cuenta antes, eran tan parecidas! Eran iguales, solo que una joven y una mayor. Era raro verlas, como si fueran algo así como clones. Pasaron unos minutos, y la sala seguía igual, tomo asiento a lado de Thomas Green, notó que su cabello era tan oscuro que algunas veces llegaba a parecerle azul. Él la "cachó" mirándolo:

¿Si?

Ah… que! No… nada… em… que raro que todavía no hallan llegado.

Sí, tienes razón-dijo él pero fue interrumpido por Sofía:

Ahí! Que falta de glamour! ME dejan a MI aquí esperando… que falta de OLDFASHION! Que sucede en este mundo?-dijo con indeferencia-

Thomas subió una ceja, y puso un semblante algo amenazante, no soportaba oír su voz, y hermione mucho menos, esa ridícula y chillona voz que le alteraba su mundo.

El silencio que se había llegado a entablar en el area fue terminado por el profesor Snape, seguido de… gloup Malfoy.

Atención-dijo oscuramente, como siempre-hoy… los jueces tendrían que estar presentes pero nuestra juez invitada, no podrá asistir, por lo dado, será cancelada para más adelante. Próximamente le darán la fecha de la próxima entrevista.

Genial…-murmuró Hermione

Nos vemos luego-dijo Thomas saliendo inmediatamente del salón

Como se atreven a dejarte esperando?-susurraba la madre de Sofía frenéticamente-

Mientras daba una vuelta por los grandes terrenos de Hogwarts, se topó con Robby.

Hermione…-dijo tomándole la mano instintivamente-

Hola!-saludó ella sonrojándose ligeramente, no estaba acostumbrada a que le tomaran la mano-

Ven, vamos a caminar…-dijo jalándola hasta el bosque prohibido-.

Adonde vamos?-pregunto asustada, no tenía buenos recuerdos del bosque prohibido.

No muy lejos-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Después de un par de minutos se hallaban en un lugar del bosque prohibido que no había estado antes, había un banco, sí un banco de piedra, grabado con iniciales sobre él, se sentaron enseguida, Hermione reconoció unas cuantas iniciales una de "HP&CC" ¿Harry y Cho? Y otras de… Ginny y Dean?.

Nunca había estado aquí…-

Robby se río sonoramente, encontró otras iniciales reconocibles "DM&SR" Draco Malfoy y Sofía Rebeca?

Dejó de sonreír.

Que tengo que hacer! DIME!-

Que?-

Eres infeliz… que sucede? Por que no hablas de eso? Llevamos meses en lo mismo… solo dime que hacer para verte feliz-

Tú no puedes hacer nada…-dijo ella mirando para otra parte- primero yo tengo que olvidar.

Entonces-dijo él- déjame ayudarte…

Hermione volteó a mirarlo ¿a que se refería?

Déjame ayudarte a olvidar-

Que!-

Por los viejos tiempos…-dijo él-

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Trató de retroceder pero no pudo, no sabía que hacer, había empezado a sudar.

Robby la tomó del mentón, dulcemente, acercaba su cara… peligrosamente… Hermione no sabía que hacer. ¿Acaso esa era su oportunidad? Será mejor olvidar…-pensó, y se acercó a Robby. Se besaron.

**Fin! Lo lamento! Vuelvo a andar en aprietos en mi casa! XP y donde están mis lectores? Siguen ahí? Continuo? Díganme algo! Déjenme un Review! Gracias a los que me dejaron anteriormente un review, millón de gracias, por favor, díganme si continuo? Por ahora, me despido hasta que aunque sea un par me digan que hacer.**

**Lostbrethilien**


	12. Dulces Recuerdos Infantiles

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 12**

**Dulces Recuerdos Infantiles**

Robby la tomó del mentón, dulcemente, acercaba su cara… peligrosamente… Hermione no sabía que hacer. ¿Acaso esa era su oportunidad? Será mejor olvidar…-pensó rápidamente, y se acercó a Robby. Se besaron durante casi un instante hasta que...

Se escuchó un "ejem, ejem" voltearon ambos, Hermione se sintió enrojecer de pena y de colera, MALFOY estaba frente a ellos, los sentimientos de Hermione fueron remplazados ahora sentía como si tuviera un conejito saltando en su estomago y lo quisiera vomitar.

Que sucede?-dijo una voz en tono fastidioso detrás de Malfoy, Robby no mostraba expresión alguna… hasta que vio a Sofía Rebeca asomarse desde atrás de Malfoy-

Que sucede?-repitió, luego como si hubiera recibido una descarga, vio a "El papi bello Slytheriano con su cuerpazo, con su cabello oscuro que hacían resaltar sus ojos verde esmeralda" de Robby junto con… Granger "la sangre sucia hija de muggle" sentados en… LA SILLA.

Uuuuhh… los dejamos solos!-dijo Sofía guiñándoles un ojo con picardía más bien guiñándole un ojo a Robby, ella hizo ademán de irse, pero Malfoy seguía parado, con su rostro macilento… Hermione se empezó a sentir mal, a pesar de que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que… gloup

Ven, Hermione-dijo Robby cariñosamente, tomándole de la mano- hay otro lugar que te quiero enseñar, no te preocupes no es muy…-empezó Robby, pero no terminó fue interrumpido por un violento beso de parte de… su mejor amiga? Al principio fue un inocente beso, pero fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un apasionado beso "francés". Se separaron, Robby con una gran sonrisa blanca y brillante en su cara, Hermione con una mirada de pícara y una sonrisa placentera.

Los espectadores, Malfoy y Sofía, se hallaban perplejos, quien en su sano juicio se iba a esperar eso de Hermione no rompo reglas, no soy atrevida Granger?.

Ahora sí-dijo Hermione como si nada hubiera pasado-que me decías?

Ah! Eh… ah…-dijo Robby confundido-Sí! esté te decía que… ven, SÍ, vamos…-dijo él tomándola nuevamente de la mano y llevándosela hacia el castillo, pasaron justo a lado de Malfoy de Sofía fue una escena muy incomoda, a pesar de que Malfoy no se moviera, sus ojos no se separaban de ellos-

En el camino de regreso, caminaban con dificultad entre la nieva, no se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía, empezó a titiritar, y Robby pasó una mano por sus hombros.

Voltearon a ver, el bosque prohibido bañado con la nieve, se veía precioso, y casi no daba miedo. Hermione se recostó en Robby, viendo el bosque prohibido.

Adonde vamos?-preguntó Hermione

Cerca…de Hogwarts!-dijo él en tono juguetón- pero, no ahora, te espero en el Gran Comedor a las… 4:40! Sin falta!

Robby!-

Él rió histéricamente y se dirigió hacia su siguiente clase.

-En la tarde-

Robby! Auch! Eso dolió! Puedes tener más cuidado!-decía Hermione, no podía ver nada, y no tenía idea de hacia donde se dirigían ni siquiera en que piso estaban-

Apresúrate el paso, vamos a perdérnoslo-

A perdernos que? No entiendo!-dijo Hermione, caminaba a ciegas guiada por la mano de Robby-

Escalera-anuncio Robby entusiasmado-

Genial! Si me llego a caer, te haré demandar y entrar en Azkaban!-refunfuño Hermione subiendo, torpemente, los escalones.

Listo! Ya llegamos! Justo a tiempo!- la tomó de la mano y dieron un par de pasos- ya te puedes quitar el pañuelo-

Se quitó el pañuelo lentamente, estaban en la torre más alta de Hogwarts, la de Astronomía, ser podía ver todo bañado en nieve, y un atardecer perfecto, los colores amarillos, azules, violetas y rojos del atardecer se mezclaban en el cielo.

Robby…-murmuro ella-

Él volteó a verla, suspiro, hacía meses que no la veía así.

Gracias…-agrego Hermione apoyándose en Robby-…por todo.

Recuerdas…-dijo él con la voz quebrada- recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y… cuando estábamos solos, nos sentábamos en el techo de tu casa, a ver el atardecer?

Hermione recordaba a la perfección, ella y él sentados en el techo, viendo su parte (N/A: MI PARTE!) favorita del día, el atardecer… donde el sol se iba, y llegaba la luna con las estrellas.

Y… cuando, íbamos juntos al café? Y cuando me ayudabas a pasear a mi perro "Superman" y como olvidar? Cuando íbamos a la tiende de dulces, y siempre que salíamos te decía que eras más dulce que todos los caramelos juntos?

Sintió como se enrojecía, y que sus mejillas ardían, como iba a olvidar todo eso? Y cuando la abrazaba… y cuando le decía que todo iba a estar bien, y que nunca se iban a separar, y que siempre estaría con ella, la vez que se rompió un pie, y estuvo con un yeso por toda la casa, él la ayudaba y para que no se sintiera sola, le regalo un peluche.

Salió de sus recuerdos, cuando sintió un beso en su mano, dejó de mirar el atardecer, y dirigió su mirada de vuelta a Robby, tomaba su mano con dulzura, y la miraba con sus ojos brillantes-

Como… como sería tu chica ideal?-preguntó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio. (No podía esperar otro momento!)

Mi chica ideal…-dijo pensativo- como tú.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer:

Pero… no soy perfecta-dijo ella.

Para mí, tu eres perfecta-

Me quieres?-preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

No-dijo él- te adoro

Se inclinaron, sus labios se juntaron… y se besaron "como si no hubiera un mañana" XD (por que siempre dicen eso?)

**Fin! Les gusto? Que tal? Que irónico! El capitulo # 12! Acaso sabían que se suponía que en esta historia solo iba a tener 12 capítulos? Pero… tal parece tendrá varios más! XD Un agradecimiento a : Fer Cornamenta! "YO" "Ana Karina" "eli"! MiLlOn dE gRaCiAs PoR lOs ReViEwS! y otro millón a los que me van a dejar! XD **

**Lostbrethilien**

"**El final se acerca… que pasará? ROBBY Y HERMIONE? O… algo dara un giró de 360 grados a la historia? Y el cuaderno misterioso de Harry donde ha quedado? Hermione y Sofía Rebeca, rivales para siempre? Sí quieres saber de esto… y mucho más, espera el próximo capítulo de "Loca por Un Malfoy" "**


	13. Demasiado Bueno para ser Verdad

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 13**

**Demasiado Bueno para ser verdad**

Hermione, abrió los ojos, había sido una larga semana llena de revelaciones, le dolía la cabeza y la oscuridad la rodeaba sentada en una silla incomoda, a duras penas pudo observar, a Robby, al verdadero Robby, que se hallaba en una cama del hospital San Mungo, específicamente en la cuarta planta "daños provocados por hechizos"

Una tenue luz alumbraba la sala, alguien toco la puerta, Hermione no respondió, estaba paralizada, con ese tipo de sucesos en su vida, podía haber quedado traumada.

_Besé a un mortífago… que asco- _

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a tres personas con capuchas, Hermione se levanto asustada, se quitaron las capuchas y se relajo un poco al ver a Lupin entre ellos:

Disculpa Hermione-se excusó Lupin-aquí traigo a dos de los aurores del Ministerio de Magia, quieren hablar contigo…-

Ella se limitó a aceptar con la cabeza, Lupin salió de la habitación, y los dos aurores se acercaron, ella tomo asiento, y ellos por medio de un hechizo hicieron aparecer dos sillas frente a ella.

Necesitamos…-comenzó uno-

Quienes son ustedes?-les cortó Hermione.

Ah! Si… bueno, yo soy Diego Pausini (ni siquiera pregunten… Xx) y mi asistente es Tomas Wong- contestó un hombre alto, con cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, luego señalo a su asistente tenía el cabello café y ojos claros, muy claros…- somos aurores, (como ya sabrás) del ministerio de magia…

Los mejores?-preguntó descaradamente.

Ambos se dieron una mirada antes de contestar:

Seguramente…

_Seguramente?! Eso que significa?!_

Volviendo al tema… necesitamos que nos cuentes, que paso exactamente esta semana-

Bueno, supongo que todo empezó cuando…

flash back

Hermione se sintió enrojecer:

Pero… no soy perfecta-dijo ella.

Para mí, tu eres perfecta-

Me quieres?-preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

No-dijo él- te adoro

Se inclinaron, sus labios se juntaron… y se besaron "como si no hubiera un mañana"

El atardecer, había terminado, y había dado inicio a un nuevo dilema.

Una risa maléfica resonó a su alrededor, y donde se hallaba Robby ahora se encontraba un hombre, un hombre canoso como de unos treinta años, como había sucedido eso??

Retrocedió… en pánico…

Que niña más inocente…-comenzó el viejo-…creía que de verdad era Robby?! Hahaha, por favor!!-sacó una bola de cristal, de quien sabe donde y se la arrojó, ella la apaño, y vio paralizada a Robby, dentro de la bola, se veía rodeado de hilos de luz, estaban conectados a su cabeza, y otros donde se suponía que estaba su corazón. Esa imagen, tan horrible la dejó paralizada.

…que lío el matarte… primero en el bosque y aparece ese fraude de Malfoy… pero ahora, ahora nadie podrá detenerme, ahora podré matarte sin interrupciones- sacó su varita. Hermione seguía observando la bola de Cristal-

Que? Que le hiciste?-dijo sin hacerle caso.

Él hombre sonrió:

Veamos… lo secuestre, y luego supe todo sobre él, sus deseos, usando su corazón, sus recuerdos y sus memorias usando su cerebro.. Pero pronto morirá, así que me lo saludas, desde el más allá!-grito agitando la varita, un hilo verde salió de esta, una maldición… una maldición imperdonable, que rebotó. Sí reboto al hacer contacto con la bola de cristal.

Vaya…vaya… esa bola-dijo con rabia el señor, se la arrebató y la tiró lejos… la bola rodó… rodó.. y rodó.. la imagen de Robby había sido remplazada y ahora se veían millones de colores dentro de esta, la bola vibraba hasta que un estallido terminó con la bola…

O.o

**Fin! Disculpen… soy muy mala… muy mala… como no he podido escribir en tanto tiempo!?! Lo lamento mucho : ( … he estado muy ocupada, y muy triste que mala semana he tenido… no he tenido tiempo, y una de las cosas que más he hecho es llorar.. como odio enamorarme.. espero que pueda escribir pronto, estoy en exámenes así que ando en correderas, de todos modos Besos y Abrazos! Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia… **

**Lostbrethilien **


	14. Quiero Recordar

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 14**

**Quiero Recordar**

Vaya…vaya… esa bola-dijo con rabia el señor, se la arrebató y la tiró lejos… la bola rodó… rodó.. y rodó… la imagen de Robby había sido remplazada y ahora se veían millones de colores dentro de esta, la bola vibraba hasta que un estallido terminó con la bola…

Los aurores la observaban sorprendidos… casi sin habla…

Y luego que paso?-preguntó el asistente que apuntaba lo que hermione relataba.

Supongo que, perdí el conocimiento… justo después de ver el cuerpo de Robby frente a mí-concluyó ella dificultosamente, sucedió justo así, había visto el cuerpo de Robby frente a ella, yaciente en el piso, y luego, repentinamente, todo se volvió oscuro.

El auror, Diego Pausini, se levantó de su puesto pensativo:

… pero… cuando entra este chico?- preguntó señalando a Malfoy, que se hallaba en la cama de al frente, Hermione lo observo durante una fracción de segundo antes de responder:

Según lo que me han explicado los profesores, escuchó el estallido y fue a ver lo que sucedía, entro y tuvo un duelo… con el mortífago, obviamente, el mortifago lo derrotó y huyó... dejando a este...-explicó con rapidez y desgana-… literalmente muerto…-

Al mencionar "literalmente muerto" sintió una fuerte punzada, que pasó por alto, volteó a ver al VERDADERO Robby… todo era tan complicado…

Regresaremos luego-anunció el asistente Thomas Wong, levantándose, haciendo desaparecer las sillas, y marchándose junto a Diego Pausini.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, se recostó con un suspiro en la silla, estaba tan agotada, la lluvia pegaba fuertemente contra la ventana, cerró los ojos, sin dormir… solo descansando, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos...

_El chico que creí que era Robby, no era Robby, era un mortífago loco que lo había capturado y usando su cerebro y su corazón, sabía a la perfección como actuar… pero por que? Por que todo tenía que ser así?! Por que mi cuento de hadas no podía hacerse realidad?! Acaso… Robby sabría todo lo que había pasado conmigo? Que ahora andamos? O… solo recordaría la tortura de ser encerrado y estar conectado en una casuela oscura? _

Le empezó a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y se recostó en la cama de a lado sin aún abrir los ojos.

Horas más tarde, aproximada a las cuatro de la mañana, el chico de cabello platinado abrió los ojos, podía escuchar ligeros sollozos… observo su alrededor… se hallaba en San Mungo… en una sala compartida?! Se altero ligeramente, trató de salir, pero no pudo, se quedo congelado, Hermione se hallaba llorando, justo en la cama de al frente, abrazada del Robby ese… lloraba murmurando:

No te mueras por favor… te necesito… necesito que recuerdes los momentos que pasamos…

Hizo una mueca, que ridiculez, que vulnerabilidad veían sus ojos, como esa chiquilla, corrección, señorita… lloraba a moco suelto abrazada de un inconciente… que ridiculez, le enfermizaza verla, sintió una ligera punzada en su corazón.

Deben ser los medicamentos que me dan en este lugar…-murmuró hacia si-

Hermione…-murmuró Robby, el ahora ya despierto-

Robby?!-exclamó ella abrazándolo, sintió como se quitaba un peso de encima, lo abrazaba y lloraba de alegría- estas vivo…

Hermione?-murmuró nuevamente él.

Ella se separó de él, aún llorando, lo miró durante un momento para luego besarlo, él la alejó, con una mirada asustada.

Robby?-dijo ella con la voz rota.

Él la miraba alarmado.

Robby?-repitió ella-

Hermione??-dijo él de lo más extrañado.

Ella lo miró a los ojos… POR QUE?! Por que veía esa extrañeza en sus ojos?! Acaso… acaso… no la recordaba? No recordaba nada?, ella lo abrazó.

Él recorrió su mano por su cabello, y una luz creció dentro de ella: la recordaba? – se alejo para ver nuevamente su cara… y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos… no, no la recordaba.

Una semana después ya le habían dado de alta… habían vuelto a Hogwarts, ni Robby, ni Hermione se miraban, Harry, Ron, Parvati y los demás sabían que no recordaba, así que al llegar, el silencio incomodo se prolongo más de lo debido.

Hermione se topó con Robby en el vestíbulo, el día de su partida para su verdadera escuela…

Quisiera… quisiera poder recordar…-le dijo él con la voz rota viéndola a los ojos.

Yo también…-murmuró ella-quisiera que recordarás todo lo que pasamos… -agregó esto bajando la cabeza.

(Continuará…)

**Fin!! Holaa!! Ahiii! Que BELLISIMOS reviews! Casi me hacen llorar!! Bueno… solo fueron dos, pero no importa! fueron los que más me han llegado de todos! **

**Fer Cornameta: Gracias por tu consejo!! Y por tu comprensión!! Que linda!! Sí el amor duele. Pero tienes razón lo mejor eso sonreír!! D**

**Eli: Gracias!! Un mes? No creo!! Haré lo mejor posible!!... Gracias por no dejar de leer mi historia!!**

**Apropósito: termine examenes!!.. n.n **

**En este Cáp. Ven que Robby no está muerto, esta vivo, pero no recuerda nada, llegará a recordar? Y que fue lo que sintió Malfoy? Celos? O de verdad eran los remedios de San Mungo? Estará enfermo? Y… la presentación del concurso? Y que hay con su rival Sofía Rebeca? Robby se marchará? Averigualo en el próximo capítulo de… Loca por un malfoy!**


	15. Donde Hubo Fuego Cenizas Quedan

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 15**

**Donde Hubo Fuego**

**Cenizas Quedan**

Una semana después ya le habían dado de alta… habían vuelto a Hogwarts, ni Robby, ni Hermione se miraban, Harry, Ron, Parvati y los demás sabían que no recordaba, así que al llegar, el silencio incomodo se prolongo más de lo debido.

Hermione se topó con Robby en el vestíbulo, el día de su partida para su verdadera escuela…

Quisiera… quisiera poder recordar…-le dijo él con la voz rota viéndola a los ojos.

Yo también…-murmuró ella-quisiera que recordarás todo lo que pasamos… -agregó esto bajando la cabeza. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y Robby la limpió con sus dedos, no podía ser, no podía ser que no recordará, lo único que podía recordar a la perfección, era un lugar oscuro y doloroso…

Se acerco a Hermione y se abrazaron, no podía dejarla no de ese modo.

Regresaré… volveremos a ser los mejores amigos... que fuimos-murmuró en su oído- te lo prometo.

Robby!-grito una voz femenina, Hermione sintió como se le encogía el corazón, Robby sin rapidez la soltó y volteó a ver a la chica que lo llamaba, sus cabellos chocolate claro lleno de hondas y brilles, destacaba en el castillo, pero sus argollas (pendientes, aretes) rosa chillón como su blusa, acompañado con unas vaqueros negros a la cintura destacaban aún más.

Oh! Robby! Estas bien! Estas a salvo!...-grito ella corriendo hacia él-

Él no corrió espero a que llegará para abrazarla, ella le dio un beso en los labios, mientras hermione se destruía por dentro: esto solo me pasa a mí!-se decía

Hermione retrocedió y mientras la hermosa chica saltaba y abrazaba a Robby, él miraba a Hermione preocupado.

Es hora de irnos!! Ya… nos esperan!!-decía la chica.

Sí… adelántate, yo voy en seguida-respondió

Seguro, como quieras-dijo ella saliendo por las grandes puertas del vestíbulo.

Volteó a ver pero Hermione ya no estaba, se metió una mano en el bolsillo, y antes de marcharse tiró un pergamino arrugado al suelo…

Hermione corría, tropezando torpemente con lágrimas en los ojos, se apoyó en una fría pared del castillo, recuperando el aliento, frente a ella apareció Malfoy, su cabello platinado, sus ojos grises… volvía a estar ahí, la abrazo y como si nada más existiera el tiempo se detuvo.

Deja de llorar…-dijo fríamente, ella ahogo un sollozo asombrada, le alzó su cabeza y le dijo en un murmullo- llorar es una debilidad, no puedes dejar que tus enemigos sepan tus debilidades.

Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas aún más asombrada, después de varios meses, cuando pensó que todo había terminado, ahora sentía nuevamente, dentro de ella una llama, la llama del amor, que se suponía que se había extinguido

Lo hemos capturado!-festejaban los aurores en una cantina… no fue muy duro después de todo, estaba muy débil para poder ir muy lejos.

En Azkaban

Un hombre con el cabello platinado, sin brillo y sin mucho color, soportaba su condena, levantó la cabeza, Lucius Malfoy, un nuevo mortífago había sido atrapado, el hombre, caminaba confundido y con la mirada perdida, los dementores succionaban la alegría de aquel nuevo "invitado" con felicidad, aquel recién llegado miró a los ojos al Lucius y con una mueca de felicidad, que se desvaneció casi en seguida, le dijo:

Tu hijo… traiciona su sangre, protege… a los impuros, a LA impura-

Luicius Malfoy, estoico, levanta el rostro macilento:

… esto debe terminar, es hora de hacer algo.

Volteó a ver a los dementores y un brillo de malicia resplandeció en sus ojos.

Draco y Hermione permanecían abrazados, y aunque draco siguiera hablando fríamente, estaba ahí y eso era lo que contaba. Hermione luchaba por mantener la cordura y no llevar sus sentimientos al extremo, pero al verlo a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Es hora de irme…-dijo Draco, dejó de abrazarla pero sus manos seguían agarrándose, lentamente se fueron separando hasta que sus dedos lucharon por mantenerse juntos, pero todo fue en vano, el la soltó y le dio un lento beso en la mejilla.

Gracias…-murmuró Hermione débilmente, tomando de regreso, ahora ya calmada, hacia el gran comedor-

Mientras iba por el vestíbulo, pudo imaginarse nuevamente a ella y a Robby, también él estaba en su corazón, pero no con el amor intenso de un amor eterno, sino como un amor… hacia un hermano… hacia un mejor amigo…

En el suelo se encontró un pergamino:

_Hermione:_

_Es hora de marcharme, y todavía no se que fue lo que sucedió, de verdad, no recuerdo nada y lo lamento, se que quieres que recuerde, pero no puedo, por otra parte nunca olvides que puedes contar conmigo, siempre él día que quieras en el momento que me necesites yo estaré ahí, no dudes en buscarme, aún dentro de mí recuerdo los viejos momentos que pasamos juntos, esos nunca los olvidaré siguen en mi corazón y permanecerán eternamente, tu siempre significaste algo muy especial para mí, y a pesar de todo, espero verte este verano en casa, tal vez podremos recobrar los momentos que hemos perdido. Te Quiero Inmensamente, demasiado… siempre lo haré, no importa donde esté, pensaré en ti. Abrazos y Besos…_

_Robby_

**FIN!! QUE TAL? LES GUSTÓ?? A MI SI! A propósito los reviews de la semana… fantásticos! Un millón de gracias!!**

**Eli: Gracias!!... de verdad espero que puedas seguir leyendo!! Claro, si tu quieres!!... XD**

**Harrymaniatica: claro que si!.. ah! Si te has dado cuenta.. he dicho que no tengo mucho tiempo y que van a estar un poco cortos. Lamento mucho…**

**Fer Cornamenta: Sii!! Fue súper triste!! SNIFF… Pero el sigue siendo súper tierno!!.. Gracias! si me fue súper bien en los exámenes!! (basta con la palabra súper! XD)**

**Yo: si… lo siento!! Soy culpable! Soy mala! Pobre herms!!.. Una ligera explicación abajo… ;)**

**Bueno chicas, he tenido varios reclamos por Robby, lo lamento mucho… ahora me doy cuenta que Robby para mi, era como un reflejo, escribir del chico que me gusta.. :P lo veía reflejado en él, también en algunas acciones de Draco como en los abrazos y la cosa esa de las manos… (que cuando nos vamos hiendo nos quedamos con los dedos luchando) pero él chico tiene novia, es la chica esa que puse ahí, T.T bueno, disculpen haberlas confundido, sigue siendo LOCA POR UN MALFOY!!... :D**


	16. Desesperadamente Te Necesito

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 16**

**Desesperadamente**

_Hermione:_

_Es hora de marcharme, y todavía no se que fue lo que sucedió, de verdad, no recuerdo nada y lo lamento, se que quieres que recuerde, pero no puedo, por otra parte nunca olvides que puedes contar conmigo, siempre él día que quieras en el momento que me necesites yo estaré ahí, no dudes en buscarme, aún dentro de mí recuerdo los viejos momentos que pasamos juntos, esos nunca los olvidaré siguen en mi corazón y permanecerán eternamente, tu siempre significaste algo muy especial para mí, y a pesar de todo, espero verte este verano en casa, tal vez podremos recobrar los momentos que hemos perdido. Te Quiero Inmensamente, demasiado… siempre lo haré, no importa donde esté, pensaré en ti. Abrazos y Besos…_

_Robby_

Se topó con la profesora McGonagall:

Señorita Granger, me sorprende verla por aquí. El joven, ya se ha marchado? Ya lo ha venido a buscar su prima?-

Si profesora, con su prima?!-respondió ella.

Si, la única persona mágica en su familia, era su prima…-

Hermione cerró los ojos ligeramente, no podía ser!... salió sin darle explicación a la profesora, salió a revelar si sus pensamientos eran ciertos.

Ahí estaban, todavía no se habían marchado, Robby y su prima… se besaban apasionadamente cerca de las rejas de Hogwarts. Cerró los ojos, y sonrió, corrió hacia dentro del castillo:

QUE ASCO!-gritó en medio pasillo desierto, haciendo que las palabras resonaran divertidas en el castillo.

Reía emocionada, pronto todo volvería a ser lo de antes, aunque sea eso esperaba…

En su dormitorio, se encontró con Parvati:

Eh! Te ves muy feliz. Alguna razón en especial?-dijo con picardía.

Draco…

VOLVIERON!! Lo sabía ya lo veía venir!! Como saturno.. y neptuno indican todo…-

No, parvati!... no es eso…-

Entonces que?-

Ahí.. luego te cuento-suspiró tirandose sobre su cama y estirandose.

y… como te fue con… con… Robby?-

Bueno, hablamos… nos abrasamos… apareció una chica que lo vino a buscar… se besaron… me dijo otro par de cosas creo… y luego se marchó con su prima-dijo vacilante.

Cuantas chicas lo vinieron a buscar?-inquirió Parvati.

Una…-murmuró Hermione en voz baja con una sonrisa.

Una? Pero tu dijiste que… se besaron…- Hermione aceptó con al cabeza- se marchó con su pri… EW!! EWW!! Regla # 28: Nunca. NÚNCA SALIR CON TU PRIMO DE SANGRE!! Da malos resultados con respecto a la familia y a sus futuros hijos!!.

Hermione rodó sus ojos, y soltó una carcajada, la imagen de Draco llegó a su cabeza. Que estaría haciendo ese muchacho en estos momentos?

En el otro lado del castillo, se hallaba Draco Malfoy, con la imagen de esta muchacha (Hermione…) en su cabeza, llorando… como pudo haberla tratado así?

Cerró los ojos…

Deja de llorar…-le dijo fríamente, y la escuchó ahogar un sollozo asombrada, alzó su cabeza y le dijo en un murmullo- llorar es una debilidad, no puedes dejar que tus enemigos sepan tus debilidades.

Recordaba ese momento con tanta perfección… sacudió la cabeza… espantando ese pequeño recuerdo…

Se sentó y decidió ir a dar una vuelta…

Caminó lentamente, a veces rápido, indeciso por todo el castillo, quería hablar con Hermione, pero no quería sonar desesperado… no quería sonar necesitado… pero lo estaba.

Corrió hasta la lechuzería y le mandó un mensaje.

Horas luego estaba apoyado contra un tronco del árbol sentado en el suelo rodeado de hojas y ramas quebradas, se sentía tonto por haber mandado la carta, pero la quería junto a él...

La extrañaba… pero sintió de repente como se destrozaba por dentro, como se congelaba, y el miedo se apoderaba de él. Recordó porque no podía estar con Hermione, por su seguridad… si los Slytherin se enteraban de que ella había estado con él, sería el fin… se levantó alarmado, sentía su sangre correr, y su corazón latir a cien por segundo. Escuchó una rama romper a sus espaldas, y volteó asustado.

**Fin! Corto pero con…Algo de suspenso!... XD si.. si.. soy mala :p espero que les haya gustado!... Un millón de gracias al trio… al par… que me dejaron los reviews! Sin maravillosos! Gracias!! Por favor dejen su review me anima a seguir escribiendo!! Los Quiero Mucho!! Besos**

**Lostbrethilien**

"**Ando de cumpleaños y esta semana a sido de lo mejor. El chico que me gusta… me abrazoo!! Y mañana viene a festejar mi cumpleaños en una reunión… viene a mi fiesta y no va a la de uno de sus amigos!! Que lindoo!!! -Lostbrethilien salta emocionada-"**


	17. Caos

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Cáp. 17**

**Caos**

…si los Slytherin se enteraban de que ella había estado con él, sería el fin… se levantó alarmado, sentía su sangre correr, y su corazón latir a cien por segundo. Escuchó una rama romper a sus espaldas, y volteó asustado. Se encontró de frente con Hermione, tenía la carta en su mano, y los ojos llorosos…

Ya no había vuelta atrás, no le podía pedir que se marchara, no la podía dejar… su mente y su corazón por fin estaban de acuerdo.

No la iba a dejar… después de tanto tiempo que la tuvo que perder para protegerla… que tuvo que verla con otro… ahora que ella había regresado no la dejaría ir… no importaba si tuviera que morir protegiéndola esa noche ninguno se iría con el alma rota…

Se acercó sin vacilar y le puso una mano en su mejilla colorada:

Te extrañé…-murmuró en su oído, sintió a Hermione estremecerse con un escalofrío.

_Junto a ti yo soy lo mejor que uno puede ser…_

Yo también te extrañé-dijo ella débilmente-…demasiado…

_Junto a ti yo estoy no me puedo perder… _

Te necesito… te necesito de vuelta-dijo ella mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su cachete y Draco la limpiaba:

No llores…-dijo él.

_Escuché tu voz ahora se donde quiero estar…_

Llorar es una debilidad?-dijo ella repitiendo lo que él le había mencionado anteriormente.

_Y al caer el sol, volveré a ese lugar… _

No…-negó él con una ligera sonrisa- llorar es una fortaleza, muy pocos lloran sin remordimiento… cuando uno llora repara sus faltas… las lágrimas derramadas son amargas… pero más amargas son las que no se derraman y lleves en el corazón… QUIERO que llores… por todo lo que ha pasado… por todo lo que ha sucedido… por todo lo malo que te ha pasado… y que luego… llores por todo lo bueno… por la felicidad que hay en ti… por poder estar juntos… sin que nadie nos separ..

Un fuerte estallido sonó a lo lejos, las puertas del castillo habían sido abiertas bruscamente, y un horrible frío lleno el aire… que estaba sucediendo?

Varios seres encapuchados atacaban el castillo, y Hermione sintió congelarse… dementores y mortifagos… la peor combinación de todos los tiempos.

Draco miraba petrificado como el mal de la humanidad entraba por las puertas del castillo, le volvió a dar la cara a Hermione:

Te amo-dijo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios-quédate aquí, no vayas al castillo-le ordenó volteó nuevamente.

El aire se volvía mucho más denso y frío, mientras gritos provenientes del castillo hacían poner de pelos de puntas al que los escuchará, Draco le dio un último rápido beso antes de salir corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Lo vio marcharse, correr hacía al castillo y deseo fuertemente que no le pasará nada, que volviera sin daño, otro fuerte estruendo resonó en los terrenos de Hogwarts y las luces del castillo se extinguieron, horrorosos gritos provenían de él.

Saliendo de su hipnotismo vio como un solo mortifago seguido por varios sedientos dementores, se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ella, Hermione corrió a toda velocidad.

Corría sin rumbo, se rasgaba con las ramas, y tropezaba con las raízes, podía sentir la presencia de aquellos seres tan cerca.

Avada Kedava!-gritó el mortifago.

La maldición imperdonable cayó justo a lado de Hermione donde se hallaba un árbol… él árbol explotó en luceros… y Hermione gritó como nunca en su vida.

Siguió corriendo cada vez más rápido, corría por su vida, varias maldiciones imperdonables destruían su alrededor, deseaba regresar al castillo pero obviamente no era recomendable regresar, deseaba estar con Draco, pero no era posible.

Una maldición imperdonable rozó su pierna, tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo cubierto de nieve, era su fin!!...

El mortifago sonreía triunfante con la varita en mano, un resplandor de la luna pudo revelar su rostro… Lucius Malfoy –

**Fin!! Corto… lo se.. soy culpable!! T.T me detestan? No los culpo…**

**YO: graciiias!!.. Arigato!!.. Shie Shie!!.. Thank You!.. Meraní!... acabo de realizar que se dar las gracias en distintos idiomas!! Hehehhe **

**Saily: Muchas Gracias por leer mi historia!!.. si tengo que aceptar que estuvo algo confuso :p si! Animate! Y escribe un fic!!.. de sailor moon? Yo… ADORABA sailor Moon.. pero no recuerdo muy bien! . creo que chekeare tu historia para ver que tal!!.. **

**Policp Malfoy: Lastima que no hayas podido leer T.T .. pero gracias por tu lindo comment de que cada vez esta mejor!... :D**

**Eli: Lool!! Gracias!! hahahaha.. .si.. si.. Yeei!! Me estoe empezando a sentir vieja XX …XD… la mamá del chico me dijo que todo bien mientras no la alcanzara a ella O.o**

**A ver chicas! Se acerca el final!! Se nota? Sii!! Estoe tan emocionada!! Ehehehehe!!... les gusto el capi? Dejenme un review!! Saben que los adoro!!.. las amooo! Gracias por leer mi historia!!.. Son geniales!! XD**

**Lostbrethilien**


	18. Higriatus

Disclaimer: "Esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rowling"

Loca por un Malfoy 

**Cáp. 18**

**Higriatus**

Una maldición imperdonable rozó su pierna, tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo cubierto de nieve, era su fin!!...

El mortifago sonreía triunfante con la varita en mano, un resplandor de la luna pudo revelar su rostro… Lucius Malfoy-

Es tu fin niña-dijo con los dientes apretados-…es tu fin, gracias a ti… la barrera de los sangre sucias y nosotros, la familia Malfoy, pudo haber llegado a su fin… no se que hicistes, ni como… pero me las pagaras-un brillo de malicia resplandeció en sus ojos y Hermione se sentía indefensa, sentada sobre la nieve que cubría el suelo, había dejado de escuchar al mortifago y tanteaba con las manos en busca de su varita que había caído al suelo. La encontró, subió la mirada y él hombre ahora la apuntaba amenazadoramente, los dementores los rodeaban, lentamente se empezó a sentir mal, le costaba respirar.

…por eso, has de morir!-grito el mortífago.

Hermione cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y corrió en busca de alguna protección, a la vez que una maldición imperdonable y un par de maleficios volaban por los aires, mientras se escondía tras el tronco de un árbol escuchó lo que se suponía que fue un árbol estallar, asomó su cabeza de su escondite, cautelosamente, sus ojos se ampliaron… un nuevo maleficio voló por los aires…y dos cuerpo cayeron al suelo, y una risa maléfica resonó en el bosque.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Recostada en una cama con dosel blanco, muy cómoda en realidad, el fuerte sol le daba en la cara, apenas abrió los ojos, se escucharon suspiros de alivio, gritos de emoción y varios brazos la rodeaban, se sentía exhausta, bostezo y se restregó los ojos, abrió uno primero…

Robby y Harry la abrazaban, Ron se hallaba desbordante de alegría saltando junto a Parvati y Padma... La profesora McGonagall y el director se hallaban ligeramente apartados…

Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Harry.

Si… estoy bien… pero… que paso?-cuestiono ella, estaba demasiado confundida y la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas. Recordó la risa… y el sonido del cuerpo cayendo al suelo… y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desde la punta del pie hasta el último pelo de la cabeza.

Hermione?-dijo Robby con ojos interrogantes.

Que sucedió?-preguntó ella.

Todos se miraron extrañados, Ron, Parvati y Padma habían dejado de saltar y se habían quedado de piedra, la profesora McGonagall se aproximo:

Verás hermione… esperabamos… que tu nos explicaras-

El Director le sonrió desde su punto lejano de la habitación.

Huh? A que estamos jugando?-pensó Hermione.

Repentinamente sintió un nudo en la garganta… sus ojos se humedecieron… y Draco? Donde estaba Draco? Movió la cabeza asustada…no lo encontraba sus amigos obstruían la vista, hasta que Harry se hizó a un lado y tomó asiento junto a ella, lo pudo ubicar, un par de camas más allá se hallaba Draco, Robby le tomó la mano:

Hermione?-

Volteó a ver a Parvati…

El director por fin decidió tomar las riendas del asunto, caminó unos pasos hacia hermione…:

Verás Hermione… yo puedo aclarar tus dudas…-

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia el director, se veía cansado y a la vez tranquilo…pero no sabía la gravedad del asunto, le pidió a sus amigos que salieran para poder hablar con el profesor, era mejor que ella se enterará primero y luego según la gravedad del asunto… les contaría con delicadeza y el más mínimo detalle a sus queridos amigos.

Verás…-comenzó él.

Disculpe, profesor-le interrumpió-…podría por favor…ir directo al grano?

Vaya…-murmuró el sorprendido-supongo que… esta bien-

Hace unos…

Al grano, profesor-inquirió ella.

El profesor suspiro, antes de continuar...:

Cuando los profesores la hallamos, se hallaba en el suelo, cubierta de nieve… muerta…

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y su boca se abrió automáticamente. A que se refería con "muerta"? muerta… muerta… MUERTA de perdí la vida… Adiós. bye bye. Sayonara. Hasta la vista, babe?!

…pero, era solo un holograma… un holograma de usted "muerta"-continuó el profesor.

Hermione todavía no comprendía ni un rabano de lo que le quería decir el profesor…

Usted… dejó el holograma?-

No…-respondió ella en seguida, pero la mirada de su profesor le hizo agregar- …no, creo.

…aunque siempre está la opción de, "higrius" o "higriatus"-

De que, profesor?-cuestiono ella-

Higrius… cuando un mago o hechizera deja una parte de sí atrás...

Usted quiere decir que…dejé una parte de mi, atrás? Una parte…que no podré recordar-le interrumpió asustada, trató de pensar en algo que se le pudo haber olvidado… pero como era posible recordar, algo que no podía saber que no recoradaba?

Oh, si! Si podrás recordar… pero te costará-aseguró él con una ligera tristeza en su voz-te costará mucho..

**FIN!! Que tal? Bien? Mal? Apesta? Deja tu review!! Para saber que piensas!!... estoy tratando de extender la historia..no quiero que termine!!! Lamento mucho no haberlo subido el viernes pasado pero no tuve tiempo, gomen!(perdón)xD**

**Floh Black: muchas gracias por el review! Lees mi historia hace mucho tiempo? Yeei! Espero que sea de tu agrado!!!...**

**Yo: ya lo actualize!!!..:D lamento haber tardado!!!..**

**Saily: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior!! A pesar de que estuvo muy corto… estoy tratando de abrir espacio en mi agenda para escribir!!..**

**Fer Cornamenta: Holaaa!!!.. como estas? Me alegra que hayas regresado!!xD Aquí te actualizó un cáp. Espero que te guste!! Esta un poco más largo que el anterior, si se acerca el final TT y yo no quiero!!!!... X3… -respira…respira- Hasta la proxima!!xD**

**Eli: estan matando a Hermione? O.o noo!! No la mate!! No tendrías sentido!! Estoy loca pero no para tanto xD sorry la tardanza!! Besoss!! **

**besos y abrazos,**

**Lostbrethilien**

**-Los que quieren me agregan en MSN.. o hotmail al: astridrodrig(aquí se supone que va la **


	19. Feliz Navidad

**Disclaimer: esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K Rowilng…**

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Capitulo 19**

**Feliz Navidad**

Higrius… cuando un mago o hechizera deja una parte de sí atrás...

Usted quiere decir que…dejé una parte de mi, atrás? Una parte…que no podré recordar-le interrumpió asustada, trató de pensar en algo que se le pudo haber olvidado… pero como era posible recordar, algo que no podía saber que no recoradaba?

Oh, si! Si podrás recordar… pero te costará-aseguró él con una ligera tristeza en su voz-te costará mucho..

El profesor se marchó y Hermione no pudo descansar tranquila, navegando en su cabeza tratando de recordar algo que había olvidado., pero ¿acaso era eso posible? ¿Se podía recordad algo que viviste pero que no recuerdas haber vivido? Trataba de buscar huecos…espacios…algo que no encajara… pero todo parecía estar perfecto, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no recordaba que pasó después de haberse ocultado tras un árbol…

"Hermione cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y corrió en busca de alguna protección, a la vez que una maldición imperdonable y un par de maleficios volaban por los aires, mientras se escondía tras el tronco de un árbol escuchó lo que se suponía que fue un árbol estallar, asomó su cabeza de su escondite, cautelosamente, sus ojos se ampliaron… un nuevo maleficio voló por los aires…y dos cuerpo cayeron al suelo, y una risa maléfica resonó en el bosque."

_Eso es_!-pensó triunfante-_eso_ _es lo que no puede recordar!!... creo…_

Escuchó un ligero quejido y se hizo la dormida, Draco estaba despertando, ¿Cómo se encontraría? ¿Qué había pasado en el castillo? Escuchó atenta tratando de escuchar el más pequeño sonido…por fin, los zapatos de la enferma resonaron en la enfermería.

Joven Malfoy! El segundo en despertar!-exclamó-como se encuentra??

Hmp…como cree?-dijo adolorido y con sarcasmo.

A ver…-le dijo ella algo ofendida ante semejante trato-aquí esta su remedio…tómelo, tómelo todo-y se escucharon los pasos de la enfermera que volvía a su despacho.

Remedios…bah!-dijo, pero de todos modos se lo tomó, sabía a…iuck! Horrible!!-

Hermione sonrió y ahogo una risa, llamando la atención de Draco, ella se incorporó en la cama:

Buenos Días, "joven Malfoy"!-dijo con una gran sonrisa-como se encuentra el día de hoy?

Él la miró con recelo durante un momento antes de echarse a reír.

Dumbledore estuvo toda la semana ocupado, corriendo…-.-U más bien caminando rápidamente… de aquí para allá…tratando de salvar al colegio. Habían puesto muchas más barreras y hechizos para obstruir a extranjeros y personas no identificadas a entrar al colegio, los dementores habían vuelto a Azkaban, muy felices los malditos desgraciados. Varios estudiantes habían regresado a sus casas, pero no muchos… uno que cierto otro… pero la verdad es que… Hogwarts iba a ser el lugar más seguro sin importar las circunstancias.

La enfermería estaba repleta y varios habían llegado a parar a San Mungo, pero nada grave por el momento, el ambiente era melancólico y triste… pero al llegar tiempo de navidad el asunto fue cosa del pasado. Y no se le daba mucha importancia, las heridas profundas ya habían cicatrizado. Draco y Hermione… no tenían idea de que hacer. ¿Estar o no estar juntos? ¿no estarían poniendo en peligro muchas vidas nuevamente? Robby se volvió a marchar nuevamente, se quedó un par de días pero luego volvió a su escuela por una misteriosa carta de su prima.

La relación de Draco y Hermione se estaba basando en miradas y correo vía lechuza.

Feliz Navidad!!-gritó Parvati el 25 de diciembre a las 6:30 de la mañana.

Parvati, por Merlín!-gritó Hermione tapándose con una almohada la cabeza.

Es hora de levantarse!!-le gritó como respuesta saltando en su cama emocionada- Padma!! Padma!!

Padma seguía durmiendo como si Parvati no estuviera armando semejante alboroto en la habitación.

Padma…-gritó ella nuevamente- es NAVIDAD!! Sabes que significa??

(…)

REGALOS!!-grito aún más fuerte. Y para sorpresa mía, tuya, de hermione, y el resto de la humanidad excluyendo a Padma y Parvati. Padma se levantó a toda velocidad, como si le hubieran dado una dosis de adrenalina, y corrió hasta sus regalos, más despierta y emocionada que Parvati.

Hermione bajó de su cama, y se dirigió hasta su monto de regalos, mucho más grande que los años anteriores. Con una paciencia que insultaba al descontrol de las gemelas, tomó un regalo lo empezó a abrir…

Una bufanda!...color café de parte de Robby!... era tan suave… se la puso en seguida.

Un brazalete de plata de Harry!!... sonrió nuevamente.

Un diario…de parte de las gemelas.

Dulces…golosinas…una blusa de parte de sus padres, cromos de chocolate, guantes… y por último (ta ta ta taaaan!) quedaba una pequeña caja.

La tomó en sus manos.

De: Tu admirador no secreto

Para: la chica de su corazón.

Abrió la caja con extremo cuidado, para revelar un hermoso collar de oro, que se abría por la mitad revelando dos pequeñísimos portarretratos.

**Fin!! Corto… si… pero estaba trabajando en mi nuevo FF! Pronto lo publicaré se suponía que lo debía de subir el viernes.. pero por problemas técnicos con mi cuenta de fanfiction que no me dejaba abrir. No pude :S pero… hoy si lo subí:D Dejen un review se los agradecería DemasiadooOOoOOooOoO! Los quiero un millón al cubo por 500000!... xD Besos y Abrazos,**

**Lostbrethilien**

**Eli: xD hehehehehe "remiedo"!!! gracias por el review! Claro que lo explicare!! Con más calma y muchos más detalles!!**

**Vale: un millón de gracias!!... soy muy afortunada!! xD me encanta que a ti te encante mi Fic!! Te lo agradezco! **

**Fer Cornamenta: Holaaa!!yo se que quieres más emoción!! Pero la gran emoción, obviamente, será en el próximo capitulo… recuerda que falta la presentación, la revelación del cuaderno negro, la cita de esa noche!!... etc!... si… Robby se había ido pero pensé que era mas que obvio que regreso ante el ataque de Hogwats.. más bien el ataque de Hermione… xP**

**Agradecimientos a: ParavatiMalfoy**

**Dedicado a: Fer cornamenta! Feliz Cumpleaños!! (24 de noviembre!) Espero que la hayas pasado super bien!!... Solo es una vez al año!!! (le manda un beso y un abrazo) FELICIDADES!!... **


	20. Una ultima presentación

**Disclaimer: esto no me pertenece, sino a J. K Rowilng…**

**Loca por un Malfoy**

**Capitulo 20**

**Una ultima presentación**

Abrió la caja con extremo cuidado, para revelar un hermoso collar de oro, que se abría por la mitad revelando dos pequeñísimos portarretratos.

Sonrió encantada, cerró los ojos, cuantas cosas habían sucedido desde ese inicio de clases de Hogwarts, Parvati como psicóloga…el inicio del concurso…los problemas con Sofía Rebeca… los Slytherin que casi matan a Draco… dementores en hogwarts…Robby muerto…Robby vivo…mortifagos… el higriatus que todavía no había resuelto… todo le daba vueltas, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, tantas cosas habían sucedido, abrió los ojos nuevamente.

Esa tarde la pasó recorriendo los grandísimos y extensos, y ahora mucho más protegidos, terrenos de Hogwarts, junto a Draco, el lucía la bufanda tejida a mano de Hermione, ella se sentía ligeramente mal, sabiendo que ella le había regalado una simple bufanda, y él le había regalado un collar de oro.

Es lo más bello que me han dado en la vida, en serio-dijo Draco.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había llegado el día, el día de su última presentación del concurso que había sido el camino de inicio de su relación con Draco.

Estaba súper nerviosa y no sabía que vestir…después de tratar varios atuendos, cuando por fin se decidió, llevaba una hermosa blusa blanca con escarcha y lentejuelas, un pantalón negro, tacones altos y su cabello recogido y solo 2 rizos caían adornando su cara casi sin maquillaje.

La presentación de esa noche sería algo diferente… Hermione y Thomas Green (el finalista de Hufflepuff) cantarían una canción a dúo… luego Hermione, Rebeca y Thomas cantarían una canción cada uno por su lado.

Hermione miraba el reloj constantemente, se aproximaba la hora, repasaba la letra de sus canciones en su cabeza y trataba de hallarse tranquila, cuando ya faltaban 15 minutos para la presentación, decidió irse dirigiendo al gran comedor, donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación.

Hermione, espera!-le grito Harry antes de que saliera por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Sí harry… que sucede?-

Te tengo que mostrar algo, antes que te vayas!..-comentó él.

Seguro!-dijo ella con una sonrisa-pero que sea rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Es que…verás… este año, he estado recolectando…fotos e hice un foto álbum, especialmente para ti-respondió con una gran sonrisa que alumbro su cara, en sus manos colocó un álbum negro, lo abrió sin esperar, río e hizo comentarios de cada foto, pero luego quedo congelada de sorpresa, en una de las últimas páginas se hallaba una foto de Draco.

Entrando en el gran comedor, quedo paralizada, todo estaba completamente diferentes, había un área de mesas. Y la mayoría del espacio lo ocupaba un grandioso escenario iluminado mágicamente por distintos colores, la mesa de jueces se hallaba a un lado del escenario, el cielo estaba de su parte, colaborando con un millón de estrellas y una gran luna llena.

Un segundo después, Thomas y Sofía Rebeca, entraron.

Thomas recorrió el lugar con la mirada, observando cada detalle, hasta las paredes estaban adornadas!... levantó las cejas asombrado:

Bonito, no?-le dijo a Hermione.

Fantástico!- le corrigió ella.

Sofía seguía observando el lugar y no dio muestra de asombro, hasta fue capaz de comentar:

A mi no me parece la gran cosa.

Thomas la miró con rencor durante un momento y luego recuperó su compostura.

Te ves muy bien…-comentó Thomas mientras Sofía seguía insultando y buscando cada minúsculo defecto del lugar.

Gracias-dijo hermione-igualmente.

A los pocos minutos, el lugar se lleno, sus amigos se hallaban en las primeras mesas más cercanas al escenario, Hermione y Thomas estaban preparados para su primera presentación como dúo, esa noche tenían un anfitrión especial, el cantante de un grupo muy conocido VIVE LE MAGIC, Marc. El muchacho, todavía era joven, les dirigió unas cálidas palabras y un millón de suertes.

Y ahora, tenemos a Hermione y Thomas, por primera vez en dúo, cantando: no, no, no.

(no, no, no de Thalia feat Aventura)

Thomas:

_Yo se que las palabras se las lleva el viento _

_que por las veces que e mentido es muy _

_difícil que hoy creas en mi _

_quien no se ah equivocado y por error a _

_herido un corazon, pues que tire la _

_primera piedra esta noche me arrodillo por tu amor. _

_perdón , fallé, y no fue esa mi intención, por unas _

_noches de aventura hay un dilema entre tu y yo, _

_fui infiel lentamente me consumo en el dolor _

_que me parta un rayo si te miento arrepentido _

_en mi interior. _

Hermione:

_no soy aquella niña que ayer robaste un beso, _

_el arco iris que alumbraba mis mañanas _

_ha perdido su color _

_cuando se pierde la confianza de quien amas _

_ya no hay nada no hay razón _

_por continuar esas novelas si el guión _

_se trata de traición _

_perdón??de que?no me vas a convencer _

_por tantas noches de amargura _

_la soledad en mi habitación, _

_me fuiste infiel ,no te hagas el loco _

_la victima soy yo _

_que me parta un rayo si te perdono _

_adolorida en mi interior _

juntos:

_nooooooo no te alejes de mi _

_no no no ,mi corazoncito no palpita sin ti _

_son demasiado sin sabores, _

_voy en busca de amores lejos de tiiii _

_noooooo necesito un nuevo amor y compacion _

_no,no,no . que me cure la herida y el dolor _

_renuncio a tu abandono,,en este mundo _

_quedo solo sin tu amor... _

Thomas:

_apunta pero no dispares no,no,no me desampares _

_lloro porque soy el culpable _

Hermione:

_la misma canción y el verso, siempre me dices eso _

_pero ya el daño esta hecho _

Hermione: _alo?_

Thomas: _mi amor .por favor perdóname te lo suplico_

Hermione: _siempre me dices lo mismo, no puedo me duele_

Thomas: _te estoy hablando con sinceridad, por favor no me dejes_

Hermione: _tu me rompes el corazón todo el tiempo es igual_

Thomas: te _amo, te amo, por favor no te vayas_

Hermione: _yo también te amo pero...pero no. _

Hermione y Thomas entraron atrás del escenario, donde se hallaban sus camerinos, Sofía se acercó a ellos:

No puedo creer que lo hallan eso, es tan… nada que ver!!...después de todo es una competencia y yo la voy a ganar.-

Sí, como no!-dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.

A continuación, con Contigo o sin ti, Sofía!-anunció Marc. (Contigo o sin ti por Belinda)

Sofía salió al escenario acompañada de muchos aplausos:

_Por fin recetas de felicidad lejos de ti gane libertad  
y recupere mi fe otra vez por que mi corazón aun paso de ti  
mis huesos van solo de tras de mi y hoy me da igual  
si me quieres tendrás que esperar no soy tan fácil de recuperar  
yo no juego mi alma no es de hielo si me tocas te congelo_

para ser feliz contigo o sin ti ya no necesito nada mi  
vida es sincera de pocas palabras ya no necesito nada!!!

Camino sola por la cuidad sin importar subir o bajar no tengo miedo de lo que dirán  
el aire sabe a flores el humo a desamores y entre mirada me pierdo y te vuelvo a ver  
si tu piensas que voy a volver no te lo creas no va suceder  
yo no juego mi alma que es de hielo si me tocas me congelo..  


Suerte…-le gritó Hermione a Thomas antes de que saliera al escenario.

Suerte a ti, que te quedas con la bruja-respondió él, evadiendo a Sofía.

Sofía se sentó a lado de Hermione, mientras peinaba su cabello, Thomas había empezado a cantar pero ambas se hallaban en silencio.

(Te mando flores-Fonseca)

_Te mando flores que recojo en el camino  
Yo te las mando entre mis sueños  
Porque no puedo hablar contigo  
Y te mando besos  
En mis canciones  
Y por las noches cuando duermo  
Se juntan nuestros corazones  
Te vuelves aire  
Si de noche hay luna llena  
Si siento frio en la mañana  
Tu recuerdo me calienta..._

Yo voy a ganar-dijo Sofía retadoramente, rompiendo el silencio.

Es solo un concurso...-contesto Hermione

_  
...Y tu sonrisa  
Cuando despiertas  
Mi niña linda yo te juro  
Que cada dia te veo mas cerca  
Y entre mis sueños dormido  
Trato yo de hablar contigo  
Y sentirte cerca de mi  
Quiero tenerte en mis brazos  
Poder salir y abrazarte  
Y nunca mas dejarte ir..._

_Él será mió-dijo Sofía-_

"ÉL" QUIEN ÉL?- pensó Hermione_-claro que sabía quien era..._

No creo, ya es mió-contesto

Eso es lo que tu crees-dijo Sofía con una sonrisa.

_...Quiero encontrarte en mis sueños  
Que me levantes a besos  
Ningun lugar está lejos  
Para encontrarnos los dos  
Dejame darte la mano  
Para tenerte a mi lado  
Mi niña yo te prometo  
Que sere siempre tu amor  
No te vayas por favor..._

Aguardaron silencio, hasta que por fin termino la canción, Hermione se levantó en seguida a cantar, eres tu por belanova.

_Difícil creer_

_que no pude ver_

_que estabas a mi lado_

_y yo estaba aquí_

_pensando en ti_

_y solo estabas a mi lado_

_te quiero como a nadie_

_tienes que saber_

_Nunca conoceré_

_Alguien como tu_

_solo eres tu_

_nunca conoceré_

_alguien como tu_

_solo eres tu_

_Tan sola sin ti_

_hoy puedo decir_

_eres lo que buscaba_

_es bueno saber_

_no existe el ayer_

_si tu estas a mi lado_

_tanto que viví_

_tanto que sentí_

_hoy que te tengo a ti_

_te quiero como a nadie_

_tienes que saber_

_Nunca conoceré_

_Alguien como tu_

_solo eres tu_

_nunca conoceré_

_alguien como tu_

_solo eres tu_

_Tan sola sin ti_

_hoy puedo decir_

_eres lo que buscaba_

Una oleada de aplausos, resonó en el gran comedor el presentador, Marc, salió al escenario después de unos 5 minutos, y ahora después de una dura decisión, el o la ganador o ganadora de nuestro concurso será…

Todos esperaron en suspenso, aguantaban la respiración.

Thomas Green!!!!-

Un instante de silencio… luego fue como si hubieran tirado una bomba, confeti, globos, aplausos y gritos, y repentinamente recordó, recordó lo que había olvidado, fue como si despertará como si todo fuera más real, se sentía otra vez completa, como si el vació que llevaba meses en ella se hubiera llenado de unas buenas emociones. Robby se traslado en seguida que supo lo que sucedía y había ido tras ella, en el momento en que fue puesta ante la maldición imperdonable Robby salto a protegerla, a pesar que no llego, y Draco, draco desafió a su padre, lo empujó antes de que lanzara otra maldición esta vez, si alcanzo a Hermione. Draco sin poder creerlo se quedó parado, ahí, sin moverse, aterrorizado por lo que veía, hasta que Robby movió el cuerpo yaciente de ella hasta los brazos de Draco, en ese momento el padre Lucius Malfoy en el suelo muy malherido río maléficamente.

Parpadeo aturdida, sabía con quien debía estar, se dirigió hasta robby… CONTINUARA…

(hehehhe, una pequeña broma)

…y lo abrazó-gracias por todo-murmuró, Robby se limitó a sonreír y devolverle el abrazo.

Corrió hasta draco- te amo-dijo y lo beso, mientras otra ronda de confeti y globos estallaba en el gran comedor.

**Fiin!! Les gusto? Estuvo bueno? Sean sinceros!! Dejenme un revieww!! Vamos!! Es el final!! No me dejen sin reviews.. me van a hacer llorar!!!.. **

**Lostbrethilien**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Sara Black Malfoy: me enseñastes el mundo de fanfiction!!... (agradézcanselo a ella… además tiene muy buenos fics!! Se los recomiendo)**

**Anne Claire: amiga del alma!!... eres la que sabe de mi fic!!.. espero que te guste!!.. se que.. Robby.. nada que ver contigo!! xD gomennasai!!**

**Fer Cornamenta: Indudablemente…una de mis fieles lectoras!! Te lo agradezco!!**

**Floh Black y Parva Malfoy: ambas… son geniales!! Gracias por los comentarios!!**

**Eli: siempre me dejaste un comentario!!.. (Agradezcanle que si no lo hubiera echo no hubiera escrito)**

**Vale: me fascino que me comentarás que elegiste mi fic.!! Espero que el final también te haya encantado!!**

**Mikooo-Yo-Saily-Policp Malfoy: chicas!!..adoro sus reviews!! Thanks a lot!! Por ahi siempre se aparecen!!**

**Jaz-Cesi Usui: muy atentas!!..gracias por todo!! muy buenos puntos!! xD**

**-agf-: la primera chica que me dejo un review!!!**

**Momiji y Silviota: unas de las primeras que me dejaron un revireww!! Gracias por todoo!!**

…**tambien, a todas las demás, que leyeron mi fic! Y siempre me dejaron un review!! Tambien a las que leyeron mi fic no dejaron un revieew! Sin rencor ¡! **

**Dedicado: a mis amigos!!.. Jen, Heena, Sol, Carlos, Niki, Anne Claire, Brandon, Joel, José, Ving Hing, Mary Dii, Marian… y a todos los demás!! LK1MCTMC!! (Los quiero un montón con todo mi corazón) Fer Cornamenta, Floh Black y Parva Malfoy.**


End file.
